


The Perfect Catch

by AceComets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human AU, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceComets/pseuds/AceComets
Summary: After being late one too many times to the staff meetings, CatCo Reporter Kara Danvers is assigned to write a puff piece on National City's newest star, hotshot baseball star Mike Matthews with a bit of a reputation problem. For Kara, Mike is incredibly impulsive, entitled, egotistical and just a little too handsome for his own good. For Mike, Kara is the first person to not waver under his star bravado and besides being stuck up, annoying and self-righteous, she's down right the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.Human AU featuring Baseball Player Mike and Reporter Kara for the Karamel Hiatus Project!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Karamel Hiatus Project! A Human AU with Kara x Mon-El, Alex x Sam, James x Lucy, Winn x Siobhan, Leslie x Gayle endgame!

Tapping her foot as she waited for the elevator to reach the top floor of the CatCO Worldwide Media building, Kara Danvers once more wished she had super speed or flight. After a late night of research for one of her articles, she had failed to set her alarm and now was rushing to get to work, hopefully before incurring the wrath of her boss Cat Grant.

The elevator finally dinged at the top floor and Kara hurried from the elevator, dumping her bag at her desk and rushing straight to Cat's office. There was no way to sneak in and the moment the glass door creaked, all eyes were on her.

"Ah, Kiera, how nice of you to join us." Cat said, lowering her glasses to give Kara a glare. 

"I'm sorry Miss Grant, I was-"

"Save it Keira. I'm not interested in your excuses."

Had it not been for the five years of dedication as Cat's personal assistant, Kara knew she would have been fired on the spot. Despite working hard to maintain the image that she didn't care for any of her employees, Cat had a soft spot for Kara and often let her get away with things no one else would. This being one of them to a certain extent.

"We were just discussing new assignments for next month's issue of CatCo and since you missed out on the pitches, you won't mind me assigning you your story, would you Keira?"

It was a trick question. Kara was getting the story no matter what and resistance wouldn't end well. Cat had a reputation for assigning the stories no one wanted to reporters that were in hot water with her. Kara sent up a silent prayer that it just wouldn't involve something gross or dirty, like the time Cat had sent someone to a cow farm to document the life of a farmer.

Shaking her head, Kara adjusted her glasses, "Of course not Miss Grant."

"Wonderful. I think you are the perfect reporter for the profile of our newest National City resident, Mike Matthews. I'm sure you know who he is."

More punishment for being late; Cat was putting Kara on the spot in front of the entire staff. Her face was blank as she tried to rack her mind to remember who exactly Mike Matthews was. Casting a glance over to her friend James Olsen he quickly mouthed _Sports_ to her. 

Turning her eyes back to Cat, Kara smiled and nodded her head, "Sure, he is the sports guy."

"Uh huh." Cat deadpanned, "And which sport is that? Oh, and Mr. Olsen, I'm sure you'll allow Keira to answer this one on her own right?" Her head turned quickly to glare at James.

Kara could feel the staff's eyes on her and she knew that Siobhan and Leslie were muffling laughs at Kara being in the hot seat. Shaking her head, finally admitting defeat, she offered up her best guess with a shrug of her shoulders, "The football guy?"

"Wrong. He's the newest third basemen for the National City Rockets with a bit of a bad reputation." Cat gave Kara a sharp look, "And since I bought the Rockets from Oliver Queen and own them, that means I need Baseball's Bad Boy to clean up his act. A nice little puff piece is a good start isn't it Keira?"

All of Cat's questions were just instructions and Kara felt all her joy and enthusiasm for reporting slipping away. Sports were of no interest to her and having to do a good media piece on this guy was worse. It didn't matter what she found out on her own, Mike Matthews was going to come across as a saint in the pages of Catco. Instead of fighting Cat, Kara just nodded her head and began jotting down a few notes.

"That's all." Cat said curtly, turning her attention back to the stack of papers on her desk. No one moved, unsure if Cat was releasing them. Lifting her eyes up a few second later, Cat looked at her staff and waved her hands, "Get out. Go. Do your jobs."

 At once, the staff quickly got up and hurried towards the door, no one wanting to be the last one caught inside. As Kara had been the last to enter, she was luckily the first one to leave.

James quickly caught up to Kara as she headed out of Cat's office however.

"Sorry about your assignment." He said as they started walking towards her desk.

"It's fine." Kara said shaking her head, "I'll give Miss Grant what she wants and hopefully it won't be too bad. I know nothing about sports though, think you could look my draft over when it's done?"

"Yeah of course."

Reaching Kara's desk, her best friend Winn Schott spun around in his desk and smiled at her, "Well look who finally showed up."

"Don't start Winn." She replied as she sat. "I was working all night on that immigration investigation and I forgot to set my alarm."

"How did Miss Grant punish you?" 

"Punish her? More like reward her." Came Siobhan's voice as she joined the trio, leaning against Winn's desk. "Matthews is hot."

"Hey." Winn whined, turning his attention to Siobhan with a wounded look on his face.

"Oh calm down Munchkin." Leslie interrupted as she also joined the conversation. "Siobhan didn't say she was leaving your bed for his. She is right though, Mike Matthews might be the hottest piece in the MLB. Kind of wasted on Danvers here though."

Kara frowned and looked to her friend, "What does that mean?"

"Please, you haven't given a guy a second look since Benjamin broke your heart."

"Hey!" Winn, James and Siobhan all said at once. Benjamin Rubel had worked in IT at CatCo with them and had been Kara's boyfriend, until he left her for a job at Wayne Enterprises and broke her heart. Despite it almost being a year since the breakup, it was one of the things Kara had struggled to work through and refused to let anyone talk about Benjamin with her.

Inhaling deeply as she tried to ignore the little pain in her heart at the mention of him, Kara opened her email to check things, seeing the first one was from Cat. It simply held Mike Matthew's address and the message said go now. Emails would have to wait. Closing her computer, Kara shook her head and gathered up her stuff.

"I gotta go talk to this guy. I'll see you all later." She said quickly, rushing out before James or Winn could stop her and ask if she was alright.

 

** xxTPCxx **

Catching a cab, it had only taken Kara fifteen minutes to get across town to the address Cat had given her. The building was one of the newer ones, and therefore one of the more expensive ones. The fact Mike had chosen to live her rubbed Kara the wrong way. Her loft was nice and since Cat owned the building it was in she did get a break on the rent but this place just looked obnoxious and like the type of building Maxwell Lord would own.

Walking in, Kara approached the desk and pulled out her press badge, showing it to the clerk.

"Hi. Kara Danvers, CatCo Media. I have an interview schedule with Mike Matthews." 

The clerk barely acknowledge Kara, his eyes still on the magazine he was flipping through. "Yeah. Top floor. Penthouse 7." 

Kara thanked the guy and headed towards the elevator, groaning again at the ridiculous number of floors between her and the penthouses. This wasn't making her impressed with Mike Matthews at all. It took a couple of minutes to finally reach the top floor and Kara navigated her way down the halls, finally finding number 7.

Mere seconds after she had knocked, the door opened and a young woman stepped out, avoiding eye contact with Kara as she dashed towards the elevator.

"Come in!" Called a voice from inside.

Hesitating for a moment, Kara finally pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Mike Matthews?" She called out to the seemingly empty room.

From the hallway stepped out Mike, dressed only in his boxers and his hair a bit disheveled.

"That's the name." He said with a smirk as he looked at Kara, "What can I do for you gorgeous?"

A hot flash spread over Kara as she quickly averted her eyes. Siobhan and Leslie had not been wrong in assessing that Mike Matthews was good looking. He had the kind of looks that were normally reserved for movie stars or models.

"Uh I can wait for you to get dressed." She said as she turned around, forcing her eyes off of Mike as she had been staring a little too intensely.

"You sure? Might save time later if you catch my drift."

The silly school girl feeling Kara had been having quickly vanished and instead turned to disgust at his overt come on. Spinning back around, her face was scrunched tight and she scoffed at him, "No thank you."

"Are you turning me down right now?" Mike asked with a laugh as he stepped into his living room, "That's a new one."

Kara rolled her eyes and huffed out another sigh, "Yeah, I'm sure it is. I'm Kara Danvers. Cat Grant set up an interview with you for CatCo Magazine."

"Cat?" His face came together in a look of pondering, as if he was really struggling to place the name Cat Grant. "Oh! The babe who owns the Rockets? Gotcha, gotcha." 

Mike appeared entirely disinterested in Kara as he breezed past her towards his kitchen. Moving about, he grabbed a glass and a bottle and set about making himself a drink. "You want one?" He asked, lifting his head to look at Kara.

"It's 9:30 in the morning." She replied in disbelief.

"I got orange juice if you want a screwdriver."

This had to be one awful prank Cat was playing on her. As much as Kara embraced her kindness and openness with people, in such a small space of time, Mike Matthews had managed to press every single one of her buttons and annoyed himself squarely into the spot of the worst person ever in her book.

"Mr. Matthews, I'm here on behalf of Cat Grant to do this interview to help you rebuild your reputation of an overgrown frat boy and honestly, I'm not surprised you have it." Kara spoke firmly, shaking her head at Mike as she stayed rooted in her spot.

With a drink in his hand, Mike came out of the kitchen and cocked his head to the side as he studied Kara. She had the sneaky hot thing going for her, the glasses and politeness adding to it. There was also something about her that screamed to Mike it would be easy to get under her skin. That was his favorite game to play with girls.

"I don't like overgrown frat boy. I feel like I'm a regular frat boy. I was in a frat you know." Mike lifted the drink to his lips and took a gulp.

"Can you just get dressed so we can do this stupid interview and be done with each other?" Kara pressed.

"Mhm, see here's the thing," He replied with a grin, "Cat told me that she'd have a reporter shadowing me for my whole first week here. I'm a complicated man babe, I got layers and I can't be captured in a quick 20 minute chat."

"My name is not babe, it's Kara." She shot back quickly. It took a second for Mike's sentence to actually catch up to her. Her face fell as his grew in amusement. This was exactly the type of thing Cat would do and not mention.

Finishing his drink, Mike set the empty glass down and clapped his hands together. "So I've been up pretty much all night and morning. I think you ran into the why on your way in. So I'm gonna go crash for awhile. Feel free to make yourself comfortable and you know, really try to capture the importance I place on sleep in your story.

Rolling her eyes again, Kara folded her arms over her chest as Mike started to leave the area.

"Or feel free to join me." He added, tossing her a charming grin from over his shoulder.

Kara scolded herself silently for feeling a flutter of her stomach as he flirted. It didn't matter how good looking her was, Kara had decided in that moment he was going to be the most insufferable man on Earth. 

She really had to get better at setting her alarm.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside of Cat's office, Kara nervously paced back and forth, debating if she should go in or not. It was late at night and most of the place had cleared out but as always, Cat was still hard at work. It was one of the things Kara admired about Cat and maybe if she played that up, Cat would understand why she just couldn't spend an entire week with a pompous ass like Mike Matthews.

"Hi Kara." Lucy Lane said as she came up towards Kara from the elevators.

Startled, Kara jumped a little and turned around to Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy said with a laugh, "I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?"

"It's okay." Kara replied, sighing as she glanced back towards Cat's office. "I'm trying to build the courage to go talk to Cat and ask her to not make me write this piece."

"You're turning down a story? Must be terrible."

"Ever heard of Mike Matthews?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow eye and smirked, "The hot baseball player who can't keep himself out of trouble? Oh yeah I know about him. Is he your story?"

"Yep." Kara said with a nod of her head, "A puff piece about how he's a good guy now."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, holding back her laughter.

"I know," Kara added, "Cat owns the team so."

"Ah, that makes sense then. Why don't you want to write it though?"

"He's a jerk."

Kara didn't elaborate anymore. Pursuing her lips to once more hid her amusement, Lucy patted Kara's shoulder. "I'm gonna go find James. Good luck."

Sighing, Kara sent up a silent prayer and finally stepped forward to the office. Knocking as she pushed the door open, Cat didn't even look up. 

"What Keira?" She asked disinterested as she continued typing away at her laptop.

"Miss Grant, I wanted to talk to you about the Matthews piece." Kara answered, tentatively stepping closer.

"And what would you like to discuss about it?"

"I don't think I really need to spend a week with him to understand him or write the piece. He seems very enthusiastic about playing for you and knows how important it is to maintain a good image for that." Kara rushed, her brow crinkling as she lied right through her teeth.

For the first time, Cat lifted her head from the screen, an amused smirk crossing her lips as she eyed Kara carefully. It was the kind of stare that sent a hot panic down Kara's back. She was awful at lying after all.

"You think after one conversation you have enough information about Mr. Matthews to confidently say he's changing his act and you can write a piece that paints him in a wonderful light?" Cat asked, leaning back in her chair. It was a power move and Kara was now completely doubting her choice in trying to get out of this.

"I do." She replied, her voice wavering a bit.

"Kiera, do you know why you don't have a Pulitzer and I do?"

Kara hesitated again, almost choosing to answer with some sucking up.

"It's because I know how to use Google Alerts and you don't." Cat said with a bite in her voice. With ease and grace, she turned her laptop around to show Kara pictures of Mike, clearly intoxicated and picking a fight with a bouncer. "See, if you had Google Alerts set, you would have received these pictures 15 minutes ago and not wasted your time pacing outside my office, trying to figure out how to lie to me."

Kara's jaw dropped a little as she stood like a deer in the headlights. This had backfired spectacularly.

"You know Keira I think you are right. A week isn't needed on this piece. In fact, because I have so much suddenly invested in a man who in the 24 hours he has been here as managed to get himself on the National homepage as insult to my name, a lot more time and dedicated needs to go into this piece."

Kara gulped as she looked at Cat, quickly deducing that the look in the other woman's eye was spelling bad things for her.

Cat stood, placing her palms flat across her desk and stared down her former assistant. "Baseball season begins in three months. If by Opening Day, Mike Matthews isn't the model citizen, I will hold you personally responsible."

From the moment Kara stepped into Cat's office, her entire plan had backfired. She had simply just wanted to write some pointless article about how Mike would get a new shot in National City and never talk or see the man again.

"Miss Grant, I'm sorry. I will spend the week with him, I will write the best article you have ever seen from me, I will do whatever it takes." Kara rambled.

"What it takes Keira is fixing his image. Take him to charity galas, make him visit sick kids in the hospital, I don't care. You managed my life for five years, you can handle him for three months."

Kara stood silent, anger and irritation stirring inside of her that somehow this stupid baseball player had managed to completely ruin her life in the span of one day.

"Am I still a reporter?" Her voice shook a little as she asked, afraid of how Cat would respond.

Her boss was silent for a moment but her shoulders relaxed a bit and Kara knew the worst of it was over.

"Yes, you are still a reporter." Cat finally said as she sat back down, her gaze leaving Kara, "Just consider this a long term assignment with devastating consequences if you screw it up. You can still write the importance of hope and whatever other silly things you want."

"Thank you Miss Grant." Kara said, her first sigh of relief released.

"Shoo."

**xxTPCxx**

"Let me get this straight," Alex Danvers said, a look of amusement on her face as she pulled the plates down from the cabinet, "You tried to get out of spending a week with this baseball guy and now Cat is making you spend three months with him? All for a story?"

Kara nodded, an audible, heavy sigh coming from her as she rested her chin in her palm, "He's the worst Alex. He is like every single jerk from college rolled into one and just never grew up."

"And you know that from spending half a day with him? Most of which he was apparently asleep for?"

"You are supposed to be on my side."

"I am, I am. I'm just surprised that Kara Danvers, the girl who literally gave the shirt off her back to a random stranger, hates someone so much."

"That was different. That girl had an interview and coffee all over her shirt!"

Alex held up her hands defensively and let out a laugh. Before Kara could respond or justify her dislike again, the apartment door opened and Sam Arias stepped in, a large pizza box in her hands.

"Hi Kara." She said cheerfully as she stepped over to the Danvers sisters. Setting the pizza on the counter, Sam greeted Alex with a quick kiss.

"Sorry it took so long." Sam explained, taking her coat off as she did, "The bar next to Sal had some famous guy drunk in or something. There was mobs of people."

"Your guy?" Alex asked, smirking at Kara who just groaned.

"Her guy?" Sam questioned

"Kara's new assignment is Mike Matthews, the baseball player. She tried to get out of it and now she gets to spend three months with the guy." Alex answered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kara huffed as she opened the pizza box. Taking the largest slice, she took a bite out of it, instantly dropping it to the plate after. "Ow, ow. Hot."

Alex laughed at her sister and grabbed a glass of water for her. Kara quickly took a gulp to cool her burning mouth.

"That's one way to get out of talking about it." Sam said, taking a seat opposite Kara and grabbing her own slice of pizza.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" Kara asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

Alex and Sam exchanged a glance and a smile, Sam nodding for Alex to take the lead.

"The adoption social worker called towards." Alex said as her hand reached over to Sam's, covering the woman's as the smile on her lips grew, "We passed the evaluation and we're going to be listed as prospective partners."

Kara's eyes widened as she dropped her pizza, "Ah!" Getting up, she hurried around to the other side of the island and threw her arms around her sister and Sam, "I am so happy for you guys!"

Alex and Sam laughed and embraced Kara in return.

"Yeah turns out a hot smart doctor and the chairwoman of the children's hospital are ideal parents." Sam said with a laugh.

"You guys are going to be amazing moms." Kara said, letting go of the two, "Your kid is going to be so lucky to have you."

"You'll probably make a decent aunt too." Alex teased.

Kara rolled her eyes and went to give her own comeback when her phone went off with Cat's specific alert. Groaning, she pulled the phone from her pocket, giving an apologetic look to Alex and Sam.

National City PD arrested Matthews. Go down and get him out. Take him home. Don't disappoint me Keira.

"Idiot!" She scoffed as she read the message again. "I'm sorry guys I have to go."

Alex stood up, looking at her sister in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"No that dumb jock went and got himself arrested." She answered as she hurried towards the door, "I'll call you later bye!"

**xxTPCxx**

Arriving at the NCPD, Kara hurried inside, pushing past the throngs of reporters that had gathered since news of Mike's arrest broke. Getting to the front desk, Kara was quickly pointed towards processing and holding by a rather grumpy looking cop.

The holding area had a very distinct smell and instantly Kara turned her nose up. Behind the main desk, she could see the large holding cell and quickly spotted Mike. He was sitting up, clearly not bothered by his situation and from the looks it cracking jokes. Kara scoffed in irritation at him. Only he could be in a jail cell and think it was nothing.

"What do you need Miss?" The cop working the desk asked, looking up from his papers with a bored expression.

"I'm here to pick up Mike Matthews." Kara said, fixing her glasses as she glanced behind the cop to have her eyes meet with Mike's. He had that stupid grin of his on his lips as he stood from his seat and walked towards the bars.

"One minute."

"Can I go and talk to him?" She asked, already halfway around the desk. The cop gave a shrug and went back to trying to find whatever he needed.

Stepping into the holding area, Kara tried her best to ignore the hollers from a few of the other drunk patrons.

"My superhero coming to save me." Mike said, his lopsided grin on his lips as he leaned against the bars.

"Shut up." Kara snapped, "How did this happen?"

Mike gave a shrug, still unfazed by his situation. "Some dude called me the Justin Bieber of Baseball and I decked him. No big deal."

"That's assault Mike, it is a big deal!" Kara said in a hushed whispered, wanting to yell at him but afraid of drawing attention to them. "You're an idiot."

Rolling his eyes, Mike gave a shrug, "Yeah you're not the first person to say that tonight either."

"If I had any choice I would leave you in here for the night."

Mike's lips ticked up, a little glint shined in his eye as he cocked his head in bemusement, "You don't have a choice though. Cat Grant sent you didn't see?"

Kara said nothing and looked away from Mike, which only made him chuckle. "I'll be sure and send her some thank you flowers."

The cop from the front desk appeared next to Kara, keys in hand before she had a chance to reply to Mike.

"Alright, he's free to go."

Unlocking the cell door, the cop slide it open and moved aside for Mike to step out.

"Does my chariot await?" He asked Kara, enjoying the frustration he could see building on her face.

Kara said nothing, shook her head at him and stomped off towards the back exit, leaving Mike to chase after her. Confused as he finally caught up to her, Mike glanced over his shoulder.

"Isn't that the way out?" He asked pointing behind them.

"Yeah if you want to get mobbed by reporters." Kara answered as she kept going forward, turning the corner just once. "There's a back exit right to the parking garage this way."

"And how does a goody two shoes like you know about secret police exits huh?"

"Because I'm not a good two shoes, I'm a reporter and I know when things need to be kept discreet." Stopping as they reached the door, Kara pushed it open and held it for Mike, "Kind of like right now since you had to go and make yourself into a news story."

There was bite in Kara's words that Mike chose to ignore, instead stepping into the garage and waiting for Kara to follow once more. They walked in silence for a little until Kara clicked her remote and a little yellow VW Bug beeped.

Mike stopped in his tracks and looked between Kara and the car. "This is an embarrassing car."

"It's cute." Kara said defensively, pulling her own door open. "You can walk home if it's that embarrassing."

Mike said nothing and silently got into the passenger side of the car. Kara quickly turned on the engine and pulled out of her spot, zipping right along. The two sat in silence, not even the radio on to fill the space between them. Kara's eyes were focused solely on the road as Mike kept turning and stealing small glances at her.

"Did you really punch that guy because of a stupid comment?" Kara asked when they pulled to a red light. The question caught Mike off guard as he turned to look at her, their eyes catching each other's. Mike grinned at Kara.

"I did. He deserved it."

His response elicited a scoff of disgust from Kara. His face fell as he realized how unimpressed she was by him.

"Do you actually enjoy being a jackass or does it just come from being rich and good at a stupid sport." She asked again, her eyes returning to focus on the road.

The question stung Mike more than he cared to admit. It certainly wasn't the first time anyone had asked him that, nor would it be the last, but something about the tone Kara had used actually got to him.

"Baseball isn't stupid." He replied in a quiet voice.

"That's what you are going to defend?" Kara questioned, calling him out. 

Swallowing, Mike leaned back into his seat, turning his head from Kara and chewing on his bottom lip. Pushing her buttons had been fun earlier in the day when he had the upper hand but now it felt as though the tables had turned on him. He knew why he acted the way he had. The magazines and critics and pundits had all discussed in the media why Mike Matthews was the way he was but very few people had ever bothered to actually ask him why. Mike didn't believe Kara was any different. She'd insult him and his behavior to lift herself up. Everyone always did.

"You don't actually care about the answer so why bother?" Mike finally said, tilting his head just a bit to catch Kara's reaction. "You've literally acted like you are so much better than me from the second we met so you asking me that is just you looking for more ammo to insult me with."

The car slowed again, this time as they pulled up outside of Mike's building. Kara hesitated for a moment before putting the car into park and turned to give Mike her attention. She had been judging him from the when they had met earlier in the day. To be honest, she wasn't even sure why he seemed to get to her as she did and how he managed to get such a negative response from her. From the second she had decided she didn't like him, she had gone out of her way to try and break him down. Even with that, Kara hadn't expected for Mike to call her out, for even an ounce of humility or hurt to come from him when he did.

"Why do you act like this?" Kara asked once more, this time trying to convey something more human behind the question.

Mike stared at Kara for a second, judging whether or not to trust her. She had come to pick him up, regardless of being told too or not, she still came. That was more than most anyone had done for him in quite some time.

"I didn't have the best home life." Mike finally said, swallowing as he pulled his gaze from Kara, not sure he could handle looking at her while being honest and digging deep. "So when your parents treat you more like a legacy and not a kid, you put up walls and realize that being an ass and keeping everyone ten feet away is better. It's easier to be the guy who drinks and sleeps around and is so good at baseball he can be forgiven for anything than the sad guy with a broken past who people feel sorry for."

Kara was quiet as she absorbed what Mike had said. The sincerity in his voice and the masked pain was familiar to Kara. It was the first real thing he had said to her at all as well.

"Is that really the guy you want to be for the rest of your life?" She asked, her expression softening as she looked at Mike.

He chuckled and shook his head. Leaning back into the headrest, Mike shut his eyes for a minute and inhaled deeply. While the tiniest part of him felt some relief for finally being honest after years of building up walls, a larger part of him was struck with fear. It was too risky to start putting pieces of himself into some girl who was only around because of her job. Mike reminded himself that Kara didn't actually care, that her job was to pull out some nice guy for the sake of her boss.

"It's the guy I'm good at." He finally said, turning back to Kara and putting his charming grin back on, "Why mess with perfection?"

Kara groaned, an instant wave of frustration washing over her as Mike seemingly reverted back to his jock jerk self. Why had she even bothered trying to get through to him?

"You know if you don't believe me, you can always come upstairs and find out." Mike added as he undid his belt, hitting Kara with that flirty smile as he looked at her.

"This is going to be the worst three months of my life." Kara groaned in response.

Mike's fingers had grasped the handle but stopped at Kara's words hit his ears. Frowning, he turned towards her, "Whoa, three months? Cat said a week."

"Yeah well she changed her mind." Kara replied. "From now until Opening Day, I'm supposed to make sure you actually turn out to be a good guy. Imagine how impossible that feels."

"Three months with you on my ass?" Mike said, his face contorted into a mixture of a frown and irritation, "Pass. Hard pass."

"Take it up with Cat."

"Trust me I will." Mike said bitterly as he pushed the car door open and slammed it shut, ignoring Kara's muffled protests.

Three months with a girl who was already making him question everything about himself sounded like actual hell. There was something about Kara Danvers that was getting to Mike far too quickly for his liking and the fact he couldn't even pinpoint what it was had him worried.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The run in with Mike the night before was weighing heavily on Kara as she waited in the elevator going upwards towards his penthouse. After checking in that morning with Cat, who had in no mixed terms informed Kara that she wouldn't hesitate to fire her should another incident like last night happen again, she had headed right over to his place. Far too much in regards to her career was riding on a guy like Mike who thought beer pong deserved to be an Olympic sport.

But the moment that Mike had started to open up, that one brief second where his jerk jock facade faded, she could see the human hiding underneath. The only way these next three months were going to go by without a major incident was if she connected to Mike, if she saw beyond the guy she hated. As difficult as that would be.

Taking a deep breath, Kara knocked her knuckles on the heavy door and waited. She could hear muffled voices and shuffling about as she waited. Finally, the door swung open and once more, a young woman slide out past her, avoiding her eyes. Scoffing, Kara pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Seriously?" She called out, folding her arms across her chest as she waited for Mike.

From the hallway, he walked out, scratching the back of his head as once again he didn't even bother with a shirt.

"Do you have something against sex between consenting adults?" He asked while lifting his arms over his head and stretching. Kara needed to duck her head away as her eyes lingered on his abdomin a little too long again. This whole thing would be easier on her if he didn't look like a Greek God.

"Do you even know her name?" Kara pressed, giving the quickest glance back to Mike and growing annoyed with the smile he had on his lips at her embarrassment. 

Mike faltered for a second as he stepped towards the kitchen. "Eve?"

"Are you asking me her name? Really?"

"It was Eve." Mike said, a little more sure this time. "You want a drink this morning or are you still too uptight to enjoy a nice morning, adult beverage?"

"I don't really understand why you call it an adult beverage when you act like a child."

Mike chuckled and shook his head as he ignored Kara and focused on pouring his drink. This was going to be a torturous three months if she didn't get rid of the holier-than-thou attitude with him.

"Could you please just put on a shirt?" Kara asked exasperated at him as he rejoined her in the living.

"Do my chiseled abs really distract you that much?" Mike teased

"No. It's just impossible to treat you like an adult when you act like a teenage boy." Kara snapped, carefully avoiding Mike's eyes.

With an eye roll, Mike stalked off to his bedroom, returning moments later in sweats and a tee shirt. "There? Better?" 

Kara nodded her head and let out a deep breath, "So you stormed off last night after I mentioned that Miss Grant felt that three months was better for the story."

"Yeah cause it's crap." Mike interjected as he lowered his drink from his lips, "I tried to talk to her about this crap and she kept going on about how she pays me and that means I have to listen to her."

Kara couldn't help the small laugh that fell from her lips. Mike looked at her, a mixed expression of curiosity and amusement. "Something funny about that?"

"Yes. I mean, Mike, that's how it works in the real world. You have to listen to your boss. The fact you don't know or get that is funny."

"Cat Grant doesn't know a single thing about baseball, why should I listen to her?"

"Because she knows the media and she knows about image and reputation and yours is completely wrecked at the moment. Miss Grant is taking a huge risk on you, on giving you a second chance when no other team in baseball wanted you. You can't do what you used to do and expect it to work anymore."

Mike was silent as Kara's words washed over him. Putting his drink down, he folded his hands together and leaned forward, looking intently at Kara. Her words had sounded sincere, full of concern regarding what could happen to him. It felt like another trick, a trap meant to suck him in before getting destroyed by her or Cat Grant.

"Why are you being so nice all of sudden?" He asked suspiciously.

Kara sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I think you're pretty selfish. And a complete jerk. But I love my job and I love what I do and I am a really good reporter. Miss Grant tied my fate to yours and because of that, I'm willing to find a way to work with you."

"Ah self preservation." Mike replied, a brief look of disappointment flashing on his face as he leaned back and picked his drink back up. Kara caught the brief expression, could hear the slightest ping of sadness in his voice as he said it.

Folding her own hands in her lap, Kara looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "I try and inspire hope and the best in people. I like making the world a little bit better. Sunshine and happiness and all those things mean everything to me. You are pretty much everything I don't like but that shouldn't stop me from being me."

Kara stood up, adjusted her glasses and held her hand out to Mike, "So I'm willing to call a truce and work together if you are."

The softest of smiles hit Mike's lips as he tipped the rest of his drink back. After he finished, Mike stood and took Kara's hand, shaking it and ignoring the comfortable heat that crept up his arm as he did. "Truce."

** xxTPFxx **

The truce took a few days to get used too. Mike still made his suggestive comments, Kara continued to give backhanded insults at Mike and the pair bickered over the smallest things constantly. Between her full time job at CatCo and her new unwanted job trying to get Mike to not be a jerk, it was exhausting. Kara had wanted to call it quits several times but each time, as if he could sense just how fed up with him she was, Mike would do the smallest thing, the littlest gesture that would convince Kara somewhere in his heart, he was trying. They were just scratching the surface of each other and while 98% of the time he got on her nerves, she was enjoying the 2% of Good Mike when she got him.

Three weeks into their arrangement, Kara had managed to set up a perfect opportunity for Mike to show off his nice side. Taking Cat's words to heart, she had convinced Alex and Sam to help her arrange for Mike to visit the cancer ward at the Children's hospital.

"I'm not wearing a tie." Mike scoffed as he tossed the blue accessory away. "I'm visiting sick kids, not begging dudes for money."

"Okay well you can't go in your sweats." Kara exhaled, "And you need to look nice." Stepping towards his bed, Kara looked at the mattress and then at Mike quickly, "Is it safe to sit on this or am I going to catch something?"

Mike rolled his eyes at Kara, ignoring her as he stepped into his closet. Returning, he held a white jersey in one hand and a red one in the other. Tossing the white one over to Kara, he quickly put the red one between his knees and pulled his shirt off, trading shirts.

"What is this?" She asked, holding up the white jersey that was going to be just a little too big on her.

"It's my jersey. You can wear it." He replied as he started to button up his own.

"I'm not wearing your jersey." Kara said with a laugh as she sat it down next to her.

"You have too. You're supposed to be pretending to be my assistant. It's going to ruin your entire plan if someone figures out that I'm there because CatCo media is making me be there and you're the reporter making up the 'Mike Matthews Is the Best!' story."

Gritting her teeth, Kara shot Mike a dirty look, annoyed there was logic in his plan. Sighing in defeat, she slipped the jersey over her shoulders, leaving it unbutton as the blue top she was wearing complimented it nicely.

"You look cute in that." Mike said, giving Kara a quick once over and a smile.

"Shut up." She said in response.

The smile on Mike's lips just grew. Kara had told him to shut up many a time but that was the first time he could tell that she hadn't meant it but was hiding her flattery. Had this been three weeks ago, he would have pushed and teased her. Instead he took his small victory in the light rose tint flushing her cheeks.

Stepping to his dresser, Mike picked up one of his hats and moved to Kara, placing it gently on top of her head. 

"A little big," He said with a smile that managed to reach his eyes, "But it suits you."

Kara said nothing, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and trying to fight off a smile. Mike hadn't moved away, the smile still on his face as he eyes kept focused on Kara. It gave her a funny feeling in her stomach to have him looking at her like that. She had seen his annoyed face and amused face and almost everything in between but this was different. There was something hiding just behind his eyes. It was also the first time she had ever seen his face so closely. There was a small scar above his left eyebrow that was almost identical to the one she had over her right eyebrow. She could feel the heat rising between them, both of them caught in some kind of current together and unable to break free.

That was dangerous thinking.

Clearing her through and stepping around Mike, she took a look at herself in his mirror, fixing the hat.

Mike shut his eyes for a moment while his back was to her, silently swearing at whatever attraction had just come over him and held him captivated by Kara.

Turning around, he clapped his hands together and smiled. "Right so we go to this place, I kiss a couple of sick babies and we call it a day?"

"Something like that." Kara said, glad whatever between them in that moment had passed. "My sister and her wife set it up so you can visit with the kids who are in for chemo treatment and surgery. You don't have to kiss them, just hang out with them."

"Lesbians huh? That's pretty hot." Mike said as he raised his eyebrows and playfully bit at his bottom lip.

"Ugh. You're terrible." Kara remarked, rolling her eyes at him. 

** xxTPCxx **

The visit with the kids couldn't have gone any better. From the moment Mike stepped onto the wing, he came to life in a way Kara had never seen. Every part of him was engrossed in the kids and not once did it ever appear to be an act. Kara found it difficult to keep her eyes off him or the smile away from her face. The small press pool had already come and gone and Mike hadn't bothered once to address them, instead staying focused on the kids.

Several times Kara had tried to tell him it was okay for them to leave but each time Mike had just told her to hold on one more second as one of the kids had to show him something. Truthfully, Kara was in no rush.

Leaning against the hallway wall, she watched as Mike engaged with one of the kids in a rather intense game of connect four. As the kid beat Mike, again, he let out an exaggerated groan and the child cheered victoriously. Kara let out a laugh, causing Mike to turn towards her and gave her a smile of her own.

"So this is the idiot jerk huh?" Alex said as she came down the hallway, watching Kara's face carefully. 

Turning to her sister, hearing only her voice but not her words, Kara shook her head, "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if this was the idiot jerk." There was a very amused smile on Alex's face as she glanced towards Mike, who was still smiling Kara's way.

"He was a lot worse three weeks ago." Kara said quickly.

"I bet."

Kara eyed Alex carefully, trying to figure out the expression on her sister's face and failing. "Okay what?"

"Nothing Kara. You just don't see your influence sometime."

Scrunching her face in disbelief, Kara shook her head. "No, he's still Mike Matthews."

"Look at those kids. I haven't seen them look that happy in a long time. He's doing that and he's doing that because you got through to him Kara."

Kara's eyes floated from Alex back to Mike, who was once more completely wrapped up in the child in front of him. There had been in a change in him the last three weeks but giving the credit to her didn't seem right. It had been in Mike all along, there just needed someone to get passed his games and make him realize who he could be. 

"He's not an idiot jerk." Kara said softly, a tiny smile playing over her lips, "He just hasn't had anyone put up with him long enough to let him be himself."

"Well whatever it is, he's welcome back with these kids anytime." Alex said as she rubbed Kara's arm, holding in a few more observations she had. "I'm gonna run upstairs to see Sam."

Turning her head quickly, Kara focused her attention to her sister instead, "Hey wait, how is the adoption stuff going?"

Letting out a sigh, Alex shook her head. "Slow. We're waiting on interviews with birth mothers so if you know anyone who wants to place a baby for adoption have them give us a call."

Kara's smile turned into a slight frown. "It's gonna work out Alex, I know it."

"Yeah, I hope so." Alex forced a smile on her face and started to walk backwards, "Give me a call later if you aren't too busy." She wiggled her eyebrows at Kara, who rolled her eyes in return.

** xxTCPXX **

As Mike refused to leave the hospital until every single child did every single thing they wanted with him, he and Kara ended up getting out of the hospital much later than planned. In Kara's VW Bug once more, she was speeding down the streets of National City, heading towards the CatCo building, no time remaining for her to drop Mike off first. 

"Sorry I made you late." Mike said as he nervously held onto the handlebar, terrified of just how quickly Kara was going.

"Don't be." She replied, shaking her head. It was a strange thing for her to be feeling at the moment. Typically her lateness with anything to do with CatCo sent her into a spiral of anxiety. She was always afraid of screwing up and losing her job or not doing a well enough job in general. Yet right now, it didn't matter so much. The last five hours she had spent with Mike at the hospital, never once thinking or worrying about her meeting at work, was a first.

The hospital had also mattered more. She could see the difference that the visit of a famous baseball player made to those kids, and an even bigger difference that Mike had been so attentive to them.

"No, really," Mike insisted, "I know how important it is and I didn't mean to make you late."

"Relax Mike." Kara said with a laugh, "I'm not mad and it really is okay."

"I'll explain to Cat it was my fault."

"You don't have too."

With a heavy turn of the wheel, Kara quickly pulled into the CatCo parking looking and circled around for a space. Knowing she was in a rush, Mike was prepared and able to keep up with her quick pace once they had found a spot and were out of the car.

"Are you worried?" Mike asked, catching his breath as they waited in the elevator going up.

As Kara looked at him, seeing the lines of worry he on his forehead, she fought back a small smile at her concern. She shook her head.

The elevator dinged and Kara quickly stepped off, motioning for Mike to just wait there. Swinging him arms back and forth, he craned his neck around the office, trying to take in as much of Kara's workplace as he could.

The idea of having a regular job never once crossed Mike's mind. From what was expected of him as a child, to when he threw himself head first into baseball knowing it was his only escape, the whole normal route had never been on the cards for him. It was fun for him to see the place that Kara made her living at, all the desk and cubicles filled with people who were working hard.

"Mike." As he heard his name, he turned to see Kara beckoning him towards Cat's office. Quickly stepping over, Mike stepped inside, lifting his hand in greeting.

"Good to meet you finally Cat. I'm Mike, the best investment you ever made for your baseball team."

Sticking his hand out, Cat briefly looked at it before glancing at Mike. "The best investment for that team would have never been buying it."

"Uh, then why did you?" Mike asked, unable to stop himself. Kara shook her head at him, worried that the claws were going to come out.

"Because Oliver Queen got me drunk and convinced me it would be fun to own a sports team."

Mike let out a laugh as he looked at Kara, mouthing wow to her as Cat's attention had once more been drawn away. The tiniest sigh of relief came from Kara as Mike managed to hold his own with Cat for the time being.

"Keira says she was late to our meeting because you were doing charity work."

Mike frowned, looking back to Kara, confused at the name and was waved off. Shaking his head and keeping his laughs quiet, Mike returned to Cat. "Yeah, we were doing a thing with cancer kids. Real fun stuff."

"I doubt it." Taking her glasses off, Cat studied Mike for a moment, looking between him and Kara, noting the look of worry that Kara had on her face. It wasn't the self preservation worry that Cat knew so well but rather the one Kara had when concerned for the well being of others. That was an interesting development. "So Mr. Matthews, does this mean your bar brawling ways are behind you?"

"Uh," Glancing at Kara again and leaving his eyes on hers, Mike allowed a small grin to cross his lips, "Yeah I guess they are."

"Good. Keira, keep it up and you'll keep your job." Putting her glasses back on, Cat went back to her computer, "Leave now."

Ushering Mike out of the office, Kara let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That went good right?" Mike teased. It garnered a laugh from Kara as she shook her head.

"About as good as anything with Cat Grant can go. Come on, I'll take you home now."

"I'm gonna order something to eat for when we get to my place, do you wanna join me?"

Kara pulled her lip between her teeth, eyes narrowing as she looked at Mike. Her head had been swimming all day in confusion regarding him. The smart and logical thing to do would kindly tell him no and get her distance. Instead, she smiled widely at him and nodded her head.

** xxTPCxx **

Almost two hours later, and four cartons of empty Chinese later, Kara and Mike sat on his couch, some space between them, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"And then, and then," Mike said through his laughter, "I had no idea what to do with the goat!"

Kara's cheeks were starting to hurt from laughing so hard and smiling so much. The two let their laughter continue for a few more minutes until they were slightly more settled.

"What did you end up doing with the goat?" Kara finally asked, leaning her head down on the couch cushion.

"I kept him in the frat house." Mike chuckled, "He became our pet. Fed him doritos and probably had more beer than any goat should. When the Greek association found out they managed to to find a farm that would take him. I miss him every day. I swear."

The laughter came from Kara once more, completely wrapped up in Mike's story. It was so easy with him right now. The world around her swam away and all her attention fell onto him. The charisma that Mike carried, the subtle charm even, had Kara feeling lighter and more free than she had in months.

The comfortable silenced filled the air between them again for a few moments. There was no pressure or need to fill it. They could simply enjoy the presence of each other's company.

Standing up, Mike started to clean up the containers in front of them. Kara quickly echoed his movements and began to help.

"So I didn't say it earlier but you and Alex?" Mike started, catching Kara's attention, "You guys are weirdly alike but also not even a little bit alike."

Kara chuckled and confusion hit her face, "Thank you? Is that a thank you comment or not?"

Mike laughed as well and shook his head, "No, no it is. I mean you know you're gorgeous and Alex is too but you guys look nothing alike. Plus, she kind of has this lowkey badass, I could kill you with my pinky, vibe going on and you have like a try to help baby birds that fell out of their nests vibe."

Kara forced a smile on her face and nodded, instead choosing to focus on cleaning up. Mike could instantly feel the shift in Kara's demeanor and put the things in his hands down and frowned at himself.

"Crap. I said something wrong. I'm sorry. It's not a bad thing. You're awesome and so is your sister. I didn't mean to make comparisons like that-" Mike rambled, trying to correct whichever wrong he took.

"No, no Mike, it's not that." Kara said quickly, waving off his apologies and taking a seat again. "Alex is actually my adoptive sister. I was adopted by the Danvers when I was 12." Kara let out a sigh and sat back down. Her adoption, and the loss of her parents, had been so hard on her as a child. Working through all of the emotions that carried was still a work in progress. Something about hearing Mike comment on how she was alike but not truly that similar to Alex had triggered something.

"I had no idea." Mike said softly as he sat down next to her. Instinctively, his hand reached over to cover hers, squeezing softly to comfort her. "What happened to your parents."

"There was a huge gas explosion in our neighborhood. Took out the entire block." Kara said, fighting back the tears as she stared straight ahead at Mike's wall. Taking a deep breath, Kara curled her fingers around Mike's hand, "I wasn't home but they were. My dad and Eliza, my adoptive mother, they worked together and since I didn't have any family living anymore, she took me in. Found a way to give me a family."

Kara hadn't even noticed the tears that started to fall from her cheeks. She always felt silly crying over it, especially years later. Somehow every time she thought of it though, it felt as though she was losing her whole world over again.

Mike was quiet as he lifted his thumb and wiped her tears away. His other hand moved to Kara's back, rubbing comforting circles across her shoulders.

"That's an impossible thing to live through and come out the other side of." He said softly, "But you did. And I know your parents would be really proud of you for doing that. You're an amazing person, Kara. You did exactly what they probably wanted by living your life and being you."

Taking another deep breath him, a light laugh and smile crossed Kara's face as she turned to look at Mike.

"You know when you're not making sex jokes, you're a really good guy." She joked, needing to lighten the heavy mood.

"I can make a joke right now and then you can do that sassy comeback thing. You know, just to knock me down a peg or two if it will help." He responded. Thankfully Mike caught on to what she needed and didn't push the situation.

The two sat on the couch for another moment, their hands still together and eyes searching the others. Glancing at the time as the pull of Mike's eyes became too much for her, Kara cleared her throat and slowly pulled her hand away from Mike's and stood up. "It's late. I should get going."

Standing as well, Mike put his hands on his hips, his hand feeling cold already from the loss of Kara's and nodded, "Yeah, of course."

The two slowly walked to the door, that current of heat and tension from earlier building between them again. Lingering by the door, Mike pulled it open for Kara.

Their eyes caught each other's again, both with lips slightly parted. Mike could feel the air leaving his lung, his mind clouding as the only thing he could think or focus on was the beautiful blue of Kara's eyes.

Kara's arms found their way around his neck and she pulled him into a hug. His own arms wrapped around her, squeezing her with a firm, reassuring grip. Her breath tickled his neck and he struggled to keep himself from groaning in protest as she pulled away.

"Thanks for listening." Kara said softly as she stepped out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

"Yeah, course." Mike whispered to his empty penthouse in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the night Kara opened up to Mike, there had been a subtle shift in their relationship. The pair never addressed the charged moment between them, the small touches and the inexplicable draw to one another but the shift still occurred. There was more ease with them, more awareness of the other's mood, a new level of comfort and a bond of trust that developed. The time passed quickly when they were together, three weeks turning to six to ten. Spring training was well underway and Kara had justified that she needed to be at all the games, regardless of how many innings Mike played since it was her job.

While never talking about it, they slowly began to spend all their free time together as well. Mike's nights of partying were slowly replaced with Kara at his place, working on her story of the week while he worked on the foundation of his new charity, inspired by his visit to the children's hospital.

Kara was the first real friend that Mike had managed to make since college when he had actually befriended his tutor Querl Dox, whom he had nicknamed Brainy due to his smarts. Being friends with Kara was so much different than Brainy though. She was so much more empathetic towards everything, soft and gentle in her explanations when explaining Mike's mess ups. It was a relationship that was unlike anything he had ever had in his life. Truth was, Mike liked how important Kara had become to him.

Thanks to the length of time they had spent together, Mike had finally gained a pretty good sense of Kara and was able to read her moods. From the moment she had walked in his door on that particular morning, he could tell something was off with her. There was little chatter between them as he cooked breakfast for them, something that over the last few weeks he'd be doing on the daily. While Mike desperately wanted to know what caused the small frown settled on Kara's lips, he had also learned that pushing and forcing the issue with her never worked.

Mike had let it go for most of breakfast, waiting for the pair to actually finish. With just small crumbs left on their plates, Mike leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Kara.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked, his concern echoed in his soft tone.

Kara lifted her eyes from her plates, pushing the last of her scrambled eggs around and shrugged. It was silly why her mood was so off and it was too trivial to really complain about. "It's nothing."

"It's something." He countered, his eyes still focused on her, the look of worry spreading slowly across his face.

Putting her folk down, Kara finally looked at Mike, hurting registering on her face as she thought about what was making her mood so sour. They stared at each other, waiting for one to back off.

Kara sighed in defeat, realizing Mike wouldn't let it go.

"Leslie is bringing her new girlfriend Gayle to game night tonight," Kara said, averting her eyes from Mike, "She used to be my partner and now she's not and it's going to be so lonely since everyone else in my life is dating their partner."

Mike truly felt his heart plummet through his chest. He had managed to misread their entire situation. It dawned on him suddenly why nothing had happened past that one moment, why the tension could never be resolved or more to more. Kara was gay. And Kara was upset that her ex had a new girlfriend.

Although Mike was great at comforting Kara, he couldn't think of how to do so in this minute. His mind was reeling and his emotions were in a strange flux.

"That sucks." He finally said, "How long ago ago did you and her break up?"

Kara's eyes snapped back to Mike and her brow tightened. It took just a split second for Kara to realize what Mike had thought. Without meaning too, Kara burst out into laughter, shaking her head and waving her hands at him.

"No, no Mike." She said through her laughter, "Not that kind of partner. My game night partner."

A sheepish smile crossed Mike's face as he ducked his eyes, red hitting his cheeks from embarrassment and his roller coaster of emotions came to a screeching halt. 

"Sorry." He finally said with his own small laugh, "The only people I've ever heard use partner were same sex couples and I realized in all this time we've known each other, I never even thought to ask. So, uh, can we restart this conversation?"

A wide and ridiculous smile sat on Kara's face as she just nodded in agreement.

Sitting up a little bit, a quick laugh came from Mike. "So game night partner has a new partner and you don't. That's why the frown."

"Yes, that's the simple way to put it." Kara said with a quick lift of her eyebrows as she leaned her elbow on the table and rested her temple against her hand.

"So why don't you have a game night partner?" Mike asked, the double meaning of his question very evident. They had been dancing around this for weeks and it just seemed silly to Mike to avoid the topic any longer.

Instead of answer, Kara let out a long sigh and pulled her eyes from Mike, staring off as she tried to put together the reason for that. Relationships had never been her strong suit, even before Benjamin came along. Something inside of her always told her that no matter how happy she would feel with someone, in the end she'd be forced to sacrifice that love for something else.

Mike could see the struggle in Kara's eyes. There was that battle of wanting to trust Mike and being afraid of verbalizing her feelings. That was yet another thing that Mike had picked up on, that Kara sometimes struggled to say what she felt or meant. 

"You know, contrary to popular belief, the reason I don't have a game night partner isn't because I want to try out a lot of different partners." Mike said, allowing Kara to relax that she was no longer on the spot to answer, "It's because I've got mommy issues. And daddy issues too now that I think about it."

That was a self-deprecating smile on his lips as he spoke and Kara saw through it immediately. He always made a joke when something real and uncomfortable came up. Unlike before though, he had prompted this and opened up on his own.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kara asked, a sincere look crossing her eyes. Getting to know Mike on the surface had been easy. He was eager to open up and share about his favorite foods and movies, why he loved baseball, how he wanted to become a legend of the sport and so on but getting him to open up about deeper things had always been a struggle. It was a very delicate game of giving him the room to share what he wanted and at his pace.

"You brag quite a bit about being a really good reporter," He answered with a small glint in his eye as he grinned, "So if you want to unlock the tragic backstory, what do you know about it first?"

The comment made Kara as she stared at him. She had done her due diligence the moment they declared a truce as an insurance policy in case Mike went off track. He hadn't and while Kara had always wanted to know, she never wanted to push him too far. In his own roundabout way, Kara recognized that Mike was asking for her help by not making him recount the whole tale.

"You're Prince Michael Matthews Gand." Kara said softly, watching carefully as Mike's face fell, his eyes diverting away from hers. "Son of King Lar and Queen Rhea of the Daxam Islands. You renounced your titles at eighteen, broke ties with your family and moved to Texas to play college baseball. And any time someone has tried to ask you about it, you kind of freak out on them."

Silence filled between them as Mike sat with a clenched jaw, eyes boring a hole in the wall and Kara nervously sitting opposite him. He did have a bit of a track record of run in's with people who brought up his royal heritage. 

"It's really rough on a kid growing up knowing the only reason his parents had him was to continue their royal line and not because they wanted a kid. Or had like any interest in raising him." Mike finally said, turning his eyes back to Kara with a sad smile on his lips, "Screws a kid up. Makes it tough for him to grow up into a healthy adult that forms good relationships."

Kara's mind went back to that night ten weeks ago in her car, the first, and only time, she had asked him why he was the way he was. From his tone now, Kara could tell that he wasn't proud of it, that he didn't enjoy who he became and the pain of that was so clear in his voice as well.

"The Daxam Islands suck." He said, shaking his head as he thought of his birth place, "And my mom made it really clear that even when I became king, I wasn't going to be able to change anything. You know my dad might have been the king but she ruled the place with an iron fist. Everywhere outside the royal keep was in poverty. I mean, it's crazy to think that a place like that really exists in this world and the idea of me changing it was a joke."

With no warning, Mike stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, pacing back and forth as memories long suppressed came bubbling up. Keeping those things buried and living his life as America's Party Boy was much easier. The pain on his face was something Kara was familiar with. Copying his movement, she stood as well, her hand reaching out and rubbing his shoulder.

"I know it was a coward thing to do." Mike said in the softest voice, barely above a whisper, "I should have stayed and tried to help my people but that place was killing me. Baseball was the only thing I had and it was my way out you know? I had to leave Kara, I did."

He sought Kara's approval, her understanding that he had to leave or the Daxam Islands would have destroyed him. She nodded her head, her eyes soft and full of the understanding he needed.

"It's okay Mike," Kara squeezed her arm, a warmth spreading through her as it hit Kara how huge this moment was for him. Mike didn't trust easily with the big things and not only was he sharing, he was seeking her forgiveness and acceptance.

With a heavy sigh, Mike relaxed and turned to Kara, giving her a smile, "Congrats, you unlocked the tragic backstory." A weight had lifted from him as he shared though. For the first time since the day he renounced his titles, he felt a freedom in his soul. His joke didn't feel like an avoidance anymore but rather acceptance of who he was.

Kara laughed, shaking her head at him, "Well my tragic backstory pails in comparison." 

"Well I already knew that." He said, getting another laugh.

It was so easy with Kara to change gears like that. He could bare his heart and soul and still be comfortable making a joke afterwards, knowing her laughter was real and that she did care for his words. While he didn't exactly want to admit, he could tell that he was falling for her.

"I used to have a game night partner." Kara finally said, making her way over to the couch, Mike following behind her like a magnet caught in her field. "His name was Benjamin. He was really sweet and so smart."

"Nerd. You were dating a nerd." Mike said, a grin on his lips. Kara rolled her eyes and playfully hit his arm. Taking a seat, she curled her legs behind her and turned her body to face Mike, his body facing hers and his arm resting along the back of the couch, just a few small centimeters from her shoulder. "But continue."

"The way I felt about Benjamin was something I had never felt before. We were really great together." A little smile played on Kara's lips as Mike felt a pang of jealousy. He knew that was unfair, that Kara had a whole history with this guy and whatever she felt for him wasn't something he had some kind of claim too.

"What happened then?" Mike asked, tilting his head a bit as he stared at Kara.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "He got a really great job opportunity in Gotham and we both chose our careers over love. It's not been easy getting over him. I'm afraid to feel what I felt for him again because I'm afraid of that pain."

Mike frowned and unconsciously moved his hand closer to Kara, his thumb stroking the top of her shoulder. "Wish I could say I relate to heartbreak." He said softly, lifting his eyes to Kara's again.

When hers met his, that spark between them flickered again. She pulled Mike in, intoxicated his thoughts with want and wonder and made it difficult to focus on anything else. Mike ignited in Kara things she had thought were long gone, thrill and excitement, unavoidable attraction. It felt futile fighting it.

Kara had to fight it though. They enjoyed each other and had a natural chemistry but Kara just knew somehow things would never work with them. He could be fun for a time but her feelings would get the better of her and falling for Mike harder than she feel for him was too much. He was a reckless risk she was wasn't ready to play.

"I should get going." Kara said softly, ending their potential moment once again, "I have to get everything ready for tonight. I'm the host."

Standing up, Kara smiled at Mike once more and started to gather her stuff. Mike had remained on the couch for a second, groaning at yet another missed opportunity to try and advance things with Kara. He had no problem talking up models and soliciting threesomes with famous actresses but the idea of inching towards something more with Kara turned him into a chicken. There were a million excuses in his mind as to why he just couldn't pull the trigger.

Hearing Kara preparing to leave snapped Mike out of his mind debate.

"Hey wait," Mike said jumping up from the couch, "You shouldn't be partner less at your own game night."

Kara paused, raising an eyebrow at Mike with a grin starting to grow on her lips, "And you're offering?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm great at games. You've seen me play ball games."

"I think baseball is a little different than charades."

"I will have you know I am excellent at charades."

Kara's fingers were around the door handle as she hesitated, her back turned to Mike and her bottom lip between her teeth. He was a trap she couldn't escape.

"Starts at 7. My place." Kara finally said, turning to give Mike a grin.

**xxTPCxx**

As Kara had said 7, Mike was outside her loft, knocking at 6:30. There was a weird nervousness in his stomach that he could only call butterflies and was an entirely different thing for him. Girls hadn't made him nervous since he was a kid. Kara was the exception, Kara seemed to be his exception for everything.

Pulling the door open, Mike was greeted by Kara and a huge smile on her face.

"Mike Matthews early to something, wow talk about a surprise." She said with a laugh.

"I'm full of them." Mike said with his own grin in return as he stepped in. "Sorry for being early. Didn't want to give you any doubt I would be here."

"Well I'm glad you are." Kara said as she grabbed his arm, leading him to the kitchen, "You can help me with the snacks."

The two set to work, pouring snacks and getting drinks ready as light conversation flowed easily between them. Just before seven, the door was steadily opened by couples coming in, Mike taking the time to greet each and everyone of them. He could see the surprised faces on the majority of Kara's friends and the silent questioning looks they gave her.

Kara kept herself busy in the kitchen as Mike greeted people, trying to keep the smile from her face as she caught the eye of her friends, each wondering what was going on.

"So you and Matthews banging yet?" Leslie asked in a whisper as she stood next to Kara, Gayle on her other side with a smirk on her lips, "Cause I got you in the office pool for this week."

"Be nice." Gayle said with an airy laugh as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Kara on the other hand turned a deep shade of red and avoided her friend's eyes.

"So it's nice to meet you Gayle." Kara said, turning her back to Leslie, "Where did you and Leslie meet?"

"Anger management." She said, a sly grin as she glanced around Kara to meet Leslie's eyes, "She parked in my spot. We had it out in the group session."

"Then we had it out in our private session." Leslie chimed in.

"I'm gonna go put these on the table." Kara said quickly, stepping away from the two blondes, shaking her head. Across the room, Mike was caught up in conversation with Winn, James and Lucy. Kara's stomach did a small flip as she could see how at ease he was among her friends, his natural charisma shining and enamoring her friends with looks of admiration.

"So the idiot jerk is now your game night partner." Sam said, pulling Kara's attention to her as she came up to her side.

"He's definitely not an idiot jerk." Kara said with a laugh, her eyes flicking over to Mike

"So what's going on with you two then?" Alex asked as she came to Sam's side, her arm sliding around her wife's waist and lifting her beer to her lips.

"Nothing." Kara answered, red hitting her cheeks again, "We're just friends."

"You have that same smile when you look at him as you did when you looked at pictures of Justin Timberlake." Alex teased, causing Alex to laugh.

Desperate to avoid another conversation, Kara clapped her hands together loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, "Okay who is ready to start?"

Everyone slowly began to gather in the living, Mike wandering over to Kara's side with a smile

"Hey wait, hold on." Alex said, waving Kara off. Turning back to Sam, grinning widely back at Sam. Slipping her arm from the woman's waist to her hand, she locked their fingers together and looked out at their friends.

"Sam and I have a pretty big announcement and since you guys are all our family, we want to share it with you first." 

Kara gasped softly, knowing instantly what this was about. Her fingers wrapped around Mike's in excitement, holding tight. The little gesture sent sparks through Mike's whole body as his entire attention switched to Kara.

"The adoption agency called and let us know that there is a little girl in Coast City in need of a good home." Sam said, "So tomorrow Alex and I are driving down to pick up our daughter!"

At once the room erupted into cheers, Kara wrapping Alex in a huge hug as the elated mood spread quickly. It took a few seconds for the excitement and hugs to die down, everyone chatting about the great news.

Clearing his throat, Mike grabbed everyone's attention and lifted his drink, "I know I'm the new guy here and I don't know everyone that well yet but I just want to say something." Turning his attention to Alex and Sam, Mike smiled at them, "The love you guys have for each other is the exact love that a child needs. That little girl is so lucky to have you both as mothers because you both want her so much. It might be scary and hard at times but you guys will raise an extraordinary child and I can't wait to see what she does for this world."

There was a quick chorus of here, here while Kara looked at Mike in awe, amazed at how easily and perfectly he fit into her life.

"Yo, how is this guy single?" James asked, causing the room to start laughing again and Kara to wonder the exact same thing.

** xxTPCxx **

Three and a half hours later, Winn and Siobhan were finally saying goodnight as Winn had been very enamored by Mike. For the first time in his adult life, Mike had felt whole accepted and welcomed for simply being him and not just being good at baseball. Giving the couple a hug goodbye, Mike shut the door and turned to find Kara picking up the snack bowls.

"Need some help?" He asked as he joined her, helping her by getting the discarded cups and bottles.

"It's alright." Kara said with a little smile, "You don't have to stick around."

"I don't mind." Mike said quietly, catching Kara in a quick exchange.

Being alone with each other seemed to just set the charge up again. The two were quiet as they worked on picking her place up, throwing out whatever needed to be and putting away, constantly exchanged heated little looks.

"I think your friends liked me." Mike said, breaking the silence as they hovered near the couch, all the clean up finished.

"It helped that you promised them seats behind the dugout on Opening Day." Kara said with a little grin, "But they really did."

The silence fell between them again, little looks and smiles, eyes catching eyes. That feeling was in the air between them, that wonder and want of what would happen if they crossed the line. All night Kara had found herself in perfect harmony with Mike, anticipating his moves, knowing everything he was going to say and convey.

Mike was tired of dancing around, of avoiding it. No one had consumed his thoughts like she had.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Mike said, taking a deliberate step forward, Kara still in her spot, swaying back and forth very slowly. "I mean I always have a lot of fun with you."

"I have a lot of fun with you too." She replied softly, her eyes dropping to Mike's parted lips as he kept coming into her personal space.

"Kara..." Mike said slowly, his eyes copying hers and falling to her lips, biting his own lip.

"Mike."

"I keep wanting to say all this stuff and then I look at you and forget."

The fire between them was burning. Almost no space remained between them, blue eyes exchanged charged glances, lips biting in anticipation.

"We don't have to talk for once." Kara finally said, forcing her eyes up to Mike's.

That was all it took and they both leaned in, lips crashing together as arms wrapped around necks and waists, pulling their bodies together. Ten weeks of tension, of playing the will-or-won't game exploded into one passionate kiss.

Their lips moved perfectly together in their heated embrace, tongues cautiously slipping along bottom lips, seeking the permission to deepen the intimate moment.

Thinking and talking could wait.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of angst in this chapter so I do apologize in advance because I know it will hurt! It hurt me to write!!!

Waking up, there was a warmth Kara had not felt in a long time radiating all over her. It took just a millisecond for her to realize that the warmth she was feeling came from Mike, his arm wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed to her back, holding her close to him. Flashes of the night before flickered through Kara's mind like a picture book. Their desperate kiss, falling to the couch, the giggles as she pulled him towards the room, the heat between them in bed. Kara's cheeks flushed red at that memory. Despite being awake, she didn't want to move in case she disturbed Mike. With a content sigh, Kara stilled herself, just enjoying being in Mike's arms.

Kara didn't know how long she lay there, enjoying his body heat before a buzzing echoed through the silent room. Mike groaned loudly, causing Kara to jump in surprise at the sudden sound, before he pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck.

"I don't wanna get up." He mumbled, his hot breath tickling Kara and eliciting a giggle from her.

Gracefully, Kara started to shift, rolling to her other side to face Mike, catching her breath as she got lost in incredible pools of blue looking back at her.

"Good morning." Mike whispered with a smile on his lips.

"Good morning to you." She replied, matching his smile.

Effortlessly, Mike came forward just a bit, capturing Kara's lips in a chaste kiss. Electricity tingled all the way down to her toes as another content sigh escaped from her lips when he pulled back.

"Do we have to get up?" Mike asked her

"It was your alarm that went off."

Groaning, Mike rolled onto his back, using his arms to pull Kara to his body. Her head rested against his chest, her ear pressed down to hear the soft and steady hum of a heartbeat. It was a sweet symphony to her.

Her finger traced an invisible line up and down his sternum, feeling the softness of his skin and smiling. Passion and lust had caught up to Kara last night in a way she had never experienced before. Maybe it was part of what made her uptight, according to some, but Kara always had to examine the outcomes of a choice. She agonized over saying yes to a date and always tried to plan out every detail so she would never be taken off guard.

With one kiss, Mike had managed to make Kara forget her inhibitions and give in to what she wanted.

The morning, being wrapped up in Mike right now, it brought all the worries and the what does it mean questions right back to Kara. It was a good sign that Mike hadn't just gathered his clothes and left like the girls she had seen at his place do. Then again, Kara considered how she had woke first and he had only woke up due to his alarm.

"You know I can hear your head going a million miles a minute." Mike chuckled, his hand sliding up and down Kara's bicep. Prying his eyes open again, he tilted his head down just to look at her.

Biting at her lip, Kara paused, a little afraid to speak. She had an excellent track record of unintentionally talking herself out of things and sticking her foot in her mouth.

"I just," She started, hesitating over her words as she struggled to find them, "I don't really know, I guess I'm trying to figure out...what this means."

Mike understood what Kara was saying. He couldn't exactly blame her for questioning him and his motivates. It had only been a couple of weeks since the steady flow of women leaving his place had slowed. The change had been subtle in him though.

"I think it means you think I'm cute." Mike said with a laugh, wanting to lighten the worry he could feel in Kara. It worked and she laughed, her tense body relaxing just a bit. Mike waited to make sure she said calm, his hand holding hers against his chest. "I don't really know what it means either Kara. I want to find out though, especially if you do too."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Kara inhaled deeply, shutting her eye and nodded. "I do too." She whispered, unsure of quite a bit but not of wanting to explore whatever this was becoming.

The sound of the breath rising and falling from Mike's chest made Kara smile again. She wanted to steal a few more minutes of peace and serenity in this moment before the real world pulled them both back in.

The second alarm went off 15 minutes later, making them both groan. There was no avoiding that one. With great effort, Kara untangled herself from Mike, feeling a rush of coldness from losing his touch and sat up. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the parts that had become messed.

On the other side, Mike shuffled around, looking for his jeans and shirt, constantly stealing glances at Kara. This wave hit him each time as he struggled to grasp how he'd ended up so lucky with her. No woman had ever had that effect on him before. They were temporary fixes and momentary companions. He could put the charm up enough to pretend to be interested, throw out a few lines to make her smile and blush before agreeing to come home with him. He had never cared for one of them even an ounce as much as he cared for Kara.

Even now, standing her bedroom as he slowly dressed, his thoughts were consumed with her well being. He needed to know she was happy, that she was enjoying herself, that her worries and doubts weren't winning, that she knew he was there and would do whatever for her.

Love was such a scary word but watching Kara pull her hair into a ponytail in that moment, he knew in his heart and soul that's what he was feeling for her. It wasn't falling anymore. It was being completely in love now.

"What was the alarm for?" Kara asked as she stepped towards him, interrupting his big revealation.

Mike had a dazed look on his face and had just heard the sound of her voice, not the words. Shaking his head, trying to recover, he smiled at her, "Sorry I didn't hear you."

Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I asked what the alarm was for. Good to know you still don't listen to me."

"Hey now." Mike laughed, a smile on his lips as he leaned in, capturing Kara in a quick kiss. "I was not exactly listening but still listening."

"Mhm." Kara teased. Mike made up for it with another round of kisses.

When the third alarm went off, they both groaned and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mike said as he broke away to hit the off button. "I've got practice this morning."

"You can't miss that." She warned, seeing the glint in his eye as he came back to her, "You are not that guy anymore remember."

Mike shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face while his arms wrapped around Kara's waist, his lips pressing to her neck. "I could be that guy just right now."

A weak moan fell from her as her knees shook a little. It was so tempting to give into him. Steeling herself, Kara shook her head and gently pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away. "No, no you can't."

Mike pouted and whined for a moment, hoping it would convince Kara otherwise. He was simply met with a head shake.

"Fine, I'll go, but on one condition." Mike negotiated. "You come down and see me in like an hour or something."

Before she could respond, Mike had dashed out to the kitchen, making Kara follow him. He stood at the island, writing something down on the pad of piece that always sat there.

"This," Mike started, ripping the paper from the pad, "is how you get down to the field from the gate. Just tell Max that Mike Matthews is expecting you and then say the word jellyfish."

"Jellyfish?" Kara questioned with a laugh

"Yeah, it's the code word so that he knows you're legit and not some crazy fangirl trying to kidnap me." He replied, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as he smiled at Kara.

She rolled her eyes at him but nodded, looking at the paper again. "Okay." She finally said. Mike grinned again, stepping to Kara and parting with a kiss.

As soon as the door shut, Kara waited a few seconds before letting out a little squeal and holding the paper against her heart.

**xxTPCxx**

Ten weeks ago she never would have thought that the assignment would turn into this, turn into her being eager to see Mike after just a few hours apart. Mike's directions had been clear and easy and Kara quickly found her way through the fairly empty ballpark with ease. On the concourse, she could see the players out on the field and instantly, she was able to find Mike.

Heading down towards a large man she assumed was Max and acting as security, Kara smiled. "Hi. Uh, Mike Matthews told me to come see you to get to him."

Max said nothing but nodded his head, opening a small gate that lead right down onto the field. 

"Oh, yeah uh, jellyfish?" Kara added, raising her eyebrows and biting at her bottom lip.

Max laughed and shook his head, "You shouldn't believe anything Matthews says."

Kara ducked her head in embarrassment and mumbled a thanks to Max as she walked through the gate. She'd have to find a way to get him back. As Kara came down near the field, she noticed there was a quite a few non-players on the field as well, children among them. Cautiously she stepped towards the grass, her eyes back on where she had just seen Mike.

As he turned his head, he caught sight of Kara and quickly excused himself from his teammate. 

Jogging over to Kara, Mike grinned as he leaned down to greet her with a kiss.

Quickly, Kara's hand had his mouth covered and her eyebrows raised, "Jellyfish?"

A laugh erupted from his chest before a playfully apologetic look crossed his face. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Mhm." Kara said, the smile on her own lips letting Mike know he wasn't in any real trouble. Leaning up to meet Mike in his kiss, that light floaty feeling washed over Kara.

As they broke, she glanced around the field again, her eyes settling on two small children laughing and playing with one of the Rockets. "New recruits?"

Entwining their fingers, Mike shook his head and started to walk over towards home plate with Kara. "It's actually open practice. Turns out Cat Grant isn't as robotic as she seems and lets us bring our family and stuff to practice once a week."

Kara smiled upon hearing that, knowing that it was a very Cat thing to do and feeling content that Mike had brought her to this. The battle had been going on all mind in her head as to whether this was something real to Mike or just something fun. Bringing her to this seemed like something real.

"You want to try some batting practice?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Sure." Kara said. As much as Alex had been convinced that Kara had some kind of power or influence over Mike, she was starting to realize that with no effort at all, he was pulling her out of her own comfort zone and daring her to try new things.

Grabbing his helmet from the ground, Mike carefully set it upon Kara's head and nodded, "Very cute."

Kara giggled, her cheeks flushed as she rolled her eyes at him.

Handing her a bat, Mike guided Kara over to the plate, stepping behind her and wrapping his hands over hers. "Yep, just like this." He said as he helped place her hands before moving and squaring her hips. "Looking like a real major leaguer now."

"What's this position called then?" Kara asked

"It's literally the batter." He answered with a laugh, his heart swelling at how adorable Kara was. 

"Alright Billy nice and easy!" He called out to the coach on the mound as he covered his hands over hers again.

Billy the Coach tossed a ball towards the plate and under Mike's guidance, Kara swung and grinned at the sudden crack of the ball meeting the bat. She dropped the bat and watched as the ball sailed just over short, dropping in the outfield.

"Not bad Danvers." Mike said impressed as he turned to her, "Not bad at all."

"Careful or I'm gonna replace you on this team." Kara said a little cocky.

Mike gave a hearty laugh and shook his head, "You are definitely going to give me a run for my money."

** xxTPCxx **

As the time approached one, the Rockets finally started to wrap up practice. Kara hung off to the side, watching as Mike paid close attention to what his coach was saying. Kara watched him carefully, pride swelling inside of her as she realized how sincere he had become about the team. He could play better than most others and while researching him in the earlier days, she had realized that team player didn't apply to him. Yet now, she could see the change, see his investment in being a member of the Rockets and not just the Rockets.

A ringing of her phone pulled Kara's attention as she removed it from her pocket. Not recognizing the number, she quickly accepted the call and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, turning her back to the field and placing her finger over her other ear.

"Kara Danvers?" Came a woman's voice from the other end.

"Yes, this is her."

"Hi Vicki Vale, Chief Editor of Picture News Magazine in Gotham."

Kara's stomach did a quick flip as she heard that. Vicki Vale had been one of her idols since her college days when she discovered her passion for journalism.

"Hello Ms. Vale," Kara stuttered, slightly in awe still.

"Hi Kara. I bet your wondering why I'm calling. I like to get right to the point so let me. I need a news editor. I stole your resume from the Gotham Gazette then I started to check out your work and you're it." Vicki said. The words completely stunned Kara. "You'll get your own team and you'll have control of the assignments and what we run. I know you work for Cat Grant and she's a hell of a woman but you could be one too Kara. So help me, help you. We can get you set up here in Gotham in two weeks time."

"I'm honored Ms. Vale." Kara finally said, her voice a little higher as the disbelief at this conversation was still evident. Kara's gut instinct was to simply say yes as the offer was everything she wanted for her career. Turning back around, her eyes caught Mike. And her elation and stomach fell.

"Honored is great Kara, but how about an answer?" Vicki said, forcing Kara's attention back to the phone.

"Ms. Vale this is a lot can I please just have some time to consider?" She pleaded.

"End of the day. And Kara, I sure as hell hope it's a yes."

The other line clicked and Kara dropped her head. Ten weeks ago she would have said yes to Vicki Vale in a heartbeat but now she was needing a minute to think. She needed a minute to think because of Mike Matthews. 

From the second Kara had put the phone to her ear, Mike had watched her carefully and seeing how dejected she appeared now, he hurried over to her the second practice broke.

"Everything okay?" He asked, his voice thick with worry as his hand moved to the small of her back.

Kara took a deep breath in and nodded, "Fine, fine just..." She stalled, shaking her head as her thoughts became muddled.

"Let's get out of here." Mike said, his brow tight together in concern for her as he took her hand. Whatever that call was about had rattled Kara and getting to the bottom of that was the priority. A baseball diamond didn't feel like the right place to do that.

In silence, the two walked from the field through the tunnel and locker room, hands still held tight together.

Mike mattered to Kara, she could feel that and knew she liked him. Her career was everything though. The opportunity to work under Vicki Vale, to run Picture News News team was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

Without even realizing it, Mike had guided Kara all the way to her car and held his hand out for the keys. Handing them over, she climbed into the passenger seat and waited. Mike wanted to speak, to figure out was going on now but didn't. He merely started the car and started driving them back to Kara's, the entire ride taking place in silence.

"What's going on?" Mike finally asked as they pulled into her building's parking lot twenty minutes later. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine." Kara said quietly.

"What was the call about then?" He pressed

Kara fiddled with her hands in her lap, turning her head to Mike, her bottom lip between her teeth. "It was Vicki Vale with Picture News in Gotham."

Mike's eyebrows came together in confusion as he tried to see how that had resulted in this strange mood of Kara's. "Okay." He said slowly.

"She offered me a job as her news editor." Kara's voice was quiet as her eyes dropped away from Mike.

A chuckle came from Mike's lips as he drove them through the streets of National City, shaking his head. "Kara, you gotta help me here cause I don't understand what's wrong."

Sighing in frustration, Kara snapped her eyes back to him, "It's in Gotham Mike, she offered me an incredible job in Gotham."

Try as he might, Mike was struggling to follow along with how any of that news had resulted in the negative mood shift from Kara. The only thing he could think was she feared disappointing Cat or worried about leaving Alex now.

"Kara, Cat and Alex will understand." He said trying to comfort her, "I mean this huge for you. They love you so they'll understand."

"It's not them I'm worried about Mike." Kara puffed, rolling at her eyes at his denseness in this moment. "It's you!"

The frown Mike registered wasn't what Kara wanted to see and she pushed her door open, storming out.

Scrambling after Kara, Mike chased her down at the elevator, his hand grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Wow, wow, chill." He panted, "Why are you worried about me?"

"Because of us, this." Kara said exasperated, waving to the space between them. It frustrated her that he didn't seem to realize that her cause of concern and worry for this job in Gotham was him.

The elevator arrived and Kara stepped in, Mike following her as he shook his head.

"Kara, you don't have to worry about me because of a job." Mike said softly, leaning against the wall as he looked at her, "It's sweet but this is your career. You really love your career."

She was silent, arms folded across her chest as she watched the elevator creep up. She had been fighting the voice of doubt all day that told her this wasn't anything important to Mike. Last night had been one of the best of her existence and this morning had been just as good. She pushed away the doubt, told herself that something special was blossoming between them and while she hadn't expected the first obstacle to appear less than 24 into it, she had hope they'd find a way through it.

For his part, Mike just couldn't understand where the anger was coming from. Since the day they had met, the one thing he knew and understood was how important being a reporter was to Kara. She believed in the pillars of honesty and integrity more than human he had ever met. After their truce, Mike had read every single article Kara ever had published and knew that she was the kind of journalist and reporter that could create real change. This was exactly the type of thing she deserved.

"I'm talking about taking a job on the other side of the country and you don't care." Kara said, fighting to keep her voice even as the tears threatened to break through.

"Hey, I do care." Mike replied, stepping to her side, his hand on her lower back again. "It's just not fair to think cause we slept together once that should come before your career. You and I are just having fun, this is the rest of your life we're talking about."

The words hit Kara and she could fell her heart shatter. Logical told her that he hadn't meant it to be mean, to sound like they were nothing but her emotions with her were too muddled to make a distinction. This was a momentary thing for him, some fun in his life for now. She should have known better than to fall for a guy like him. He was so charming and clever and she knew it and still let herself get swept up in him. Painful lesson learned.

"Got it." Kara said coldly as the elevator dinged at her floor. "We slept together, had fun, moving on." Without so much as another look to Mike, she stepped from the elevator and headed out to elevator, walking swiftly to her apartment.

"Kara, Kara." Mike called from behind her, once more chasing after her.

As she rounded the corner to where her loft was, trying to ignore him and digging through her bag for her keys, she lifted her eyes and froze in her spot. A familiar man stood outside her door, a goofy smile on his face as they made eye contact.

Kara's freezing afforded Mike the opportunity to catch up, his face twisting in confusion at how she appeared rooted in her spot. Following her eye line, Mike saw the man waiting, the man who had managed to captivate and stop Kara right in her tracks.

"Benjamin..." Kara whispered.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Benjamin.." Kara whispered again, wrapping her arms around her waist.

None of this felt real anymore. An hour ago she was living on cloud nine, planning future dates with Mike and picturing herself at baseball games wearing his jersey and cheering him on. And now, she was in the hall outside her apartment, struggling between the job offer of her dreams and leaving National city in the company of her ex-boyfriend and...whatever Mike was or wasn't now.

"Hi." Benjamin said, lifting his hand as he smiled. His eyes shifted over to Mike, the smile shrinking a little.

Mike stared at Benjamin, studying and seizing him up. He was short, curly hair and big glasses and in a geeky way, Mike could justify why Kara had fallen for him. The problem with Benjamin was his presence, here and now, and in the pit of his stomach, Mike had a strong feeling that he had something to do with the job offer that had sent everything into chaos with Kara.

"I'm Benjamin." He said, holding his hand out to Mike.

Grasping it quickly and letting go, Mike nodded, "Yeah I know. I'm Mike."

"Baseball Mike!" He said with a smile, looking to Kara for confirmation. "Yeah, yeah I've heard all about you."

Kara had remained silent, trying to process the wild turn of events. It didn't make sense and yet it did. She was still angry at Mike and now she had Benjamin on her doorstep and a deadline looming regarding the job.

"What are you doing here?" Kara finally asked, glancing very quickly to Mike before turning back to Benjamin.

"I uh..."Benjamin hesitated as looked between Kara and Mike. He laughed quickly shaking his head, "I'm here to see you. Can I come in? Have a cup of coffee and talk?"

Weeks ago, Kara would have given the moon for Benjamin to be back in National City asking her out for a cup of coffee and now she couldn't imagine a worse situation than this. Looking at Mike, her stomach fell again as his words played over in her head. They were just having fun.

"Yeah, sounds great." Kara said, staring at Mike for a second longer than she needed too before turning her attention back to Benjamin. Stepping towards the door, she exchanged a soft smile with him as she fished her keys out.

Mike stood dumbfounded for a moment, feeling anger flashing from Kara's eyes as she had agreed to the coffee with Benjamin.

"Hey, Kara wait." Mike said, slight disbelief in his tone, "You can't just walk away right now. We've got," He stumbled for a second, looking at Benjamin and clearing his throat, "talks to have ourselves."

"No we don't." Kara said shortly, shaking her head, "You made your position very clear."

Getting the door unlocked, she pushed it open for Benjamin, letting him go in first. He gave Mike an uncomfortable nod and disappeared from view, giving Mike and Kara a moment of privacy.

"Please don't walk away." Mike said, his hands on his waist and his throat dry. He hadn't anticipated this, hadn't foreseen his effort of support back firing so tremendously on him.

"I don't want to talk Mike." Kara said, defeat and exhaustion in her voice as she looked at him. The bright blue eyes seemed dull, life sucked from them in such a short amount of time. "I know where you stand. It's fine."

"You're mad."

"I'm not."

"Okay, okay, you're disappointed, you're upset, you're not fine."

A sad smile and laugh dropped from Kara's lips as she nodded her head. All of that was accurate but it didn't matter. She couldn't be around him right now in this state.

"I'll see you Mike."

Before his protests could be heard, Kara had stepped inside and joined Benjamin. Mike walked to the door, his hand lifting to knocking and falling. Instead, he leaned forward, his head resting against the door as he struggled to get himself to leave.

On the other side, Kara exchanged a small look with Benjamin as she tried to wrap her head around his presence. For so long everyone thought Benjamin was an off-limits topic because Kara's heart was broken by him. The truth was she didn't know how to tell everyone she still talked to Benjamin. Phone calls and texts and emails filled the space between them. In only the recent weeks had Kara slowed the frequency of their communication. She had began to pull back, the reason obvious to her but not to Benjamin.

They had always been clear they weren't together, weren't still a couple while living in separate cities like they did but the familiar safety and comfort they shared remained. Part of why Kara had been so keen on keeping Benjamin a secret recently was because she didn't want anyone thinking she had used Mike to replace Benjamin. Whether they meant too or not, she had a feeling her family and friends would find a way to make Mike about Benjamin. The two men were so different and Kara' attraction to them had no comparisons either.

Guilt was also playing in Kara as seeing Benjamin again wasn't as unpleasant as it should have been, especially with Mike in the picture now. That wasn't fair to either of them. So much of this wasn't fair. It had also never crossed Kara's mind to tell Mike about her contact with Benjamin. By the time things had changed for Kara regarding him, she had slowed her talks with Benjamin. Their conversations were never anything but friendly This was just another surprise on top of another surprise.

"So did Vicki Vale call?" Benjamin asked as he took a seat at the kitchen island.

Kara stared at Benjamin, the dots suddenly connecting. Nodding her head, Kara did her little glasses adjustment as she took the seat opposite him. "So that was you?"

"Yes and no." Benjamin said with a shy smile, "Vicki's dating my boss Bruce. She mentioned at a dinner she needed a new editor and I just suggested she check you out.

Kara ducked her head, a soft smile on lips. It was a very Benjamin thing to do. That was him though, always finding a way to look out for Kara without going too far. The timing was just awful.

"Well, thank you." Kara said, lifting her head up to meet Benjamin's eyes again. "It's a really great job."

Benjamin drummed his fingers against the counter, his head tilted to the side a little as he looked at Kara. The two had been talking every day, as they had been for almost the entire time Benjamin lived in Gotham, and then the talking slowed. The depth of their conversations changed to just check ins and all parts of Benjamin ached for the closeness he shared with Kara.

Their breakup wasn't tragic or some sob story. It had simply been about careers and the two different directions they were pulled in. Kara and Benjamin had always said if fate wanted them to work, it would find a way. When faced with the real prospect of losing Kara, Benjamin went out of his way to nudge fate along. However, it didn't appear Kara was as eager as Benjamin had hoped.

"So you flew all the way here to ask me about the job?" Kara asked, the silence becoming to much for her.

Benjamin shrugged, shaking his head a little. "Not exactly. I thought it would be, well it's silly." He laughed a little, his eyes dropping to the counter with a smile crossing his lips.

"What?"

"I thought it would be a big, grand romantic gesture as well. I, uh, I really miss you."

The words hit Kara in an odd way, recognizing that she had pulled away from Benjamin, changed the nature of their relationship without meaning too or letting him know. It also gave her a familiar feeling of coziness at his romantic gesture. He had flown across the country just to see her, to let her know he was trying to bring the back together.

When Benjamin had left a year ago, Kara had been so content at CatCo. She enjoyed being a reporter and Benjamin had always been destined for great things that when the offer from Bruce Wayne came to take over his technology development branch, Benjamin couldn't say no. With no prospects of her own, Kara had been too afraid to follow him out to Gotham. That was who she was, always playing it safe. Benjamin wasn't safe then. With the job at Picture News, his appearance here and the mess with Mike Kara had just found herself in, Benjamin had become safe again.

"I slept with Mike." Kara said quietly, her eyes dancing away from Benjamin. She hadn't know what possessed her to be honest like that. There was a sneaking suspicion in the back of her mind that it was an effort on her part to justify rejecting Benjamin's question. He hadn't ask, he didn't need too. Kara knew that the grand gesture, the job offer, all of it was pointing towards him asking her to go to Gotham with it.

But if Benjamin knew about Mike, if he understood that she had in a sense moved on, he'd take the offer off the table and not require her to answer. There was a fight in her mind as she tried to justify why she couldn't accept the offer and why accepting was the best thing for her.

Benjamin's face fell a little, as if something he suspected had been confirmed and Kara struggled to look at him.

"Do you love him?" Benjamin asked, "Because I have no right to be jealous and I won't be. But if you love him, then I won't get in the way either. I'm not that kind of guy and I won't start now, even if it is you."

The question caused Kara to freeze. What did she feel for Mike? With Benjamin, over time Kara came to realize she loved him, felt content with him and the life they had managed to make work together. That didn't happen with Mike. It was a whirlwind of passion and excitement, of being kept on her toes and constantly in a state of want and awe. He had made her feel things she thought only existed in silly romantic movies and novels. 

"I don't know." She said finally, shifting uncomfortably under Benjamin's gaze. "He's...we had fun." She repeated Mike's words, forcing herself to repeat them to make them more real.

Benjamin nodded, unsure of her answer, seeing something in her face that he couldn't quite understand.

"I still love you." He told her, his voice gentle. "Don't think I ever stopped. And when I saw a way to maybe bring us back together that was as good for you as me, I had to take it."

Hearing Benjamin admit he still loved her stirred up the emotions inside of Kara. Safe. The word just kept playing over in her mind. She could be safe and content with Benjamin, never worrying about what he meant, what he wanted or if at any moment he could simply break her heart. He was the exact opposite of Mike.

"I love you too." Kara whispered, more to convince herself than him.

Benjamin slide off his seat and stepped around the counter. He slipped his arm around Kara's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. It felt strange and foreign to be touching him again, and so very different from Mike's touch. Those were the kinds of thoughts she needed to get rid of immediately. Benjamin was the safe choice and the choice she was making.

** xxTPCxx **

Left alone with his thoughts and kicking himself for screwing up so grandly without even trying, Mike reverted to his old ways. He had busted out a bottle of whiskey and was halfway through, sprawled out on his couch and rolling his eyes at the stupid movie on his screen.

Love was stupid and complicated and Mike was over it. Well, he would be if he could stop thinking and worrying about Kara and what she was doing. For hours, Mike agonized over how his stupid choice of words had ruined things for him. Fun. It was the dumbest thing he could say to Kara in that moment. She wasn't just fun to him. She had become his everything. Their night was the best of his life, the only one that had ever mattered to him and instead of saying that, instead of telling her they'd find a way to work things out if she really wanted the job, he said they were just having fun.

Tipping the last of the liquid back, Mike groaned as he struggled to get off the couch for a refill. Getting drunk with an early morning practice on the horizon was the kind of bad idea old Mike Matthews would have. Fearing that he had already lost Kara, there was no point in trying to be the new and improved version.

As he poured his fifth glass, the knocking on his door made his heart jump. He didn't need to open the door to know it was Kara. Abandoning his drink, he stumbled over, swinging the door open and catching his breath as Kara stood on the other side.

She appeared smaller somehow, afraid in a way. It caused Mike to feel his heart splinter and ping with pain. 

"Hi." He said, stepping to the side and allowing Kara space to come in. She shook her head, remaining on the outside. That didn't bode well already.

"Hi." Kara said, her voice as small as her appearance, "I can't stay."

That further broke Mike's heart. The pain and the hurt flooding his system. 24 hours ago the two were having the time of their life and now Mike was at a complete and total loss for how to fix Kara, how to get her to smile and how to get the damn words he really wanted to say out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, "I'm terrible with word choice. You know that. This job is really exciting for you and I want me to matter as well but this is big for you and I-"

Kara held up her hand, cutting him off as she kept her head down. Tears were stinging at her own eyes. The whole reason she had come was for her sake, for closure that Benjamin had suggested. She needed a nice and neat ending with Mike and he kept talking, she feared her resolve would leave her.

"Mike, please." Her voice trembled. Taking a deep breath, Kara exhaled it out and readied herself. Lifting her head, she felt sharp pains shoot through her as Mike's face reflected the hurt. "I accepted the job."

Hanging his head, Mike sighed and told himself to be okay, to support her and be happy. They could find a way to make National City and Gotham work. Lifting his head, Mike nodded. "That's awesome." He said, a little choked up.

"I'm leaving with Benjamin."

That part killed Mike. The alcohol did nothing to soothe the pain and his face fell. How had that happened? Mike had been so sure and confident in them, even after his screw up earlier that things couldn't and wouldn't change that face. The only thing he could think was that Kara had not been feeling what he had, had not been as engrossed in him as he was in her.

"I'm sorry Mike." Kara said, her eyes watching him carefully, part of her hoping for some grand declaration from him so strong and convincing she'd change her mind. Love. Safety. Passion. Desire. Contentment. All those words were blurring together in Kara's mind.

"Don't be." Mike said suddenly, swallowing as he lifted his head. Sticking his bottom lip out, he shook his head. In a split second his demeanor changed, shifted and Kara saw a flash of that man she met weeks ago, the carefree jock and her heart fell.

"We were just having Kara." Mike said with a shrug. "If Gotham and Benny Boy make you happy, then do it. We should all just do what feels good in this life."

Shaking her head, Kara crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw. "Don't do that Mike. That's not who you are."

Laughing, Mike leaned against his door and looked at Kara, a slightly cocky look on his face. "You don't know who I am Kara."

That stung a little. 

"You think you know after a couple weeks of hanging out and one night in the sack." Mike said, pushing himself further than he wanted to as the small voice in his head screamed at him to stop. Mike couldn't explain why he was lashing out out other than he just didn't want to admit his hurt. "You don't Kara. We had our fun. You don't owe me anything so you don't need to come here and explain or whatever."

It broke Kara hearing Mike speak like that. She had tried to so hard to ignore the voice telling her the same things and even though she knew he was just reacting to her, just hurting and failing to express himself. It didn't matter though as her emotions outweighed everything else. Tears welled and slowly fell over her eyes lids. 

"This was a mistake." She broke, forcing herself to take one last look at Mike.

"Yeah. It was." He replied, shaking his head. He met her eyes for a brief moment before feeling the gut punch. "Have a good life in Gotham."

Shutting the door on Kara, Mike turned and heaved out a brief, turning his back against the door.

Unaware, on the other side, Kara had her back to the door as well, a hand covering her mouth as she choked down her sobs.

For something that was fun, it was carrying so much pain now that it had ended.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Opening Day was upon National City and the city was abuzz for excitement. The main street was deck out in red, white and blue and fans were already heading down to the ballpark early for the street fair Cat Grant had set up. It seemed everyone was in the city was looking forward to the return of baseball. Well everyone except Mike. Opening Day used to be his favorite day, the day he donned that uniform and made it clear he was the man gunning for MVP.

Today however, Opening Day also fell on Leaving Day. At 2:45 PM, exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes into the game, Kara Danvers would be on a plane to Gotham City with her recently reunited boyfriend and permanently leaving Mike's life. As much as he pretended it was nothing to him, the steady stream of blondes who had kept his bed warm for the last 14 nights in a row said otherwise.

James, Winn and even Sam had tried to check in with him and make sure he was doing alright. It was clear to all of them from that game night there was something special between Mike and Kara. They had all been blindsided with Benjamin's return and the news that Kara was not only back with him, but leaving National City. As much as it pained them to lose Kara, they couldn't imagine Mike's pain. Yet when they had tried, they were met with crude jokes and drink offers.

Mike sat on his couch, drink in hand early in the morning as his latest lay hurried off. Scratching his facial hair that had become unkempt in the last two weeks, he silently tried to recall the girl's name, failing spectacularly. He should have been getting ready, cleaning himself up and heading down to the ballpark but not even falling under the wrath of Cat could motivate him.

There was this loss inside of him he had never experienced. Every time he breathed, he felt his chest heaving and ripping apart. His thoughts were consumed daily by Kara, what she was doing and how happy Benjamin must make her. He thought of her in Gotham, of her life and career, of her getting married to Benjamin, having children with him and eventually forgetting about his existence all together. 

His instincts the first time he had met her were right. Kara had completely destroyed him.

As he sat drinking, there was a knock on his door. With a mere glance over it to, his heart skipped as he recalled how Kara used to be his daily guest, used to knock even after he told her she was just allowed to come him. He didn't even bother getting up.

The knocking didn't stop though and finally out of irritation, Mike stood and went over, swinging the door open.

Alex stood on the other side, an eyebrow raised as she took sight of him.

"You look like hell." She said, shaking her head.

Mike opened his mouth but fell quiet, just nodding his head. Opening the door a little wider, he stepped aside to let Alex in.

"If you are here for the tickets I left them at will call." Mike said flatly, padding towards the kitchen and putting his empty glass down.

"I'm not." She replied.

Mike lifted an eyebrow at Alex in curiosity, wordlessly questioning why she had come then.

From her back pocket, Alex pulled out a rolled up copy of CatCo Magazine and held it out for Mike.

As he left the kitchen and came near her, he took the magazine and scoffed instantly at his picture grazing the cover. He had remember the shoot quite well. Kara had taken it upon herself to try and humanize Mike by throwing him in a USA shirt and telling him to flash a little ab. Looking at it now, it looked ridiculous to him but in his mind, he could hear Kara telling him how great it turned out.

"Kara's article on you came out this morning. Thought you might want to read it." Alex suggested, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Mike. Kara had of course told Alex everything, filled her in on her side of the story and what she thought was Mike. As good as Benjamin was to her sister, in the few instances she had seen Kara with Mike, it had been night and day how she acted. Alex could just seem the light exuding from Kara in Mike's presence, the walls she had spent years building coming down. For whatever it was worth, Alex had believed Kara made a mistake that day in choosing Benjamin.

"I'm sure it's good." Mike said, no emotion behind his tone to give Alex any indication of how he really felt. "She wouldn't have got the Gotham gig if it wasn't."

"We missed you at her goodbye party." Alex said, shrugging her shoulders as she slowly tried to get something from Mike. She needed to know she wasn't crazy in thinking Mike had real feelings for her sister.

"I was a little busy with Monica." He responded, a stupid jerk grin on his lips. He tossed the magazine carelessly on the table with no care. "Or maybe Julie. I can't remember. Anyway it wasn't like I was lifelong friends with Kara. Didn't really need to say goodbye.

Alex clenched her teeth, forcing herself to stop an eye roll. His act was so transparent. "That's a load of crap." She finally said, a little bit in her voice. "Maybe you think it's helping you by pulling off this whole macho I don't care thing but it's not working. Kara was scared and instead of being a man and telling her how you felt, you let her fears own her."

Mike's face fell as Alex unloaded on him. She had suddenly become the voice in his head that had spent the last two weeks saying the same thing.

"Benjamin is a good guy." She continued, "You know he checks all the boxes but the reason she's with him right now is because he told her how he felt. You didn't even really give her an option Mike. You just, you just let her go. If you can live with that, then you probably never did deserve her anyway."

Tense silence came between them. Alex stared hard at Mike, her eyes boring into him as he hung his head, his eyes on the magazine. She had done what she could. Shaking her head, she turned on her heels and headed towards his door.

"Read the article Mike." Alex said with one last look that caught his eye before leaving.

Alone in his penthouse again, Mike lifted the magazine, it feeling heavier in his hands than it should have. Staring at his picture for a moment, the temptation to flip it open and see what Kara had written was great. Instead, Mike turned and tossed it into the trash.

** xxTPCxx **

Three hours later, Mike was at the ballpark, on the field warming up as the game was minutes away from starting. It was so strange for him that his excitement wasn't there with him. He merely wanted this game to be over so he could get home and back to drowning his sorrows. The stadium was filled and the chatter and buzzing was irritating to him. Behind the third base dugout, Alex, Sam, their new daughter Ruby, James and Lucy, Winn and Siobhan, and Leslie and Gayle all sat, immersed in their own conversations. Seeing Kara's family and friends there made his stomach cramp. In their own way, each had essentially told him he was still welcome around even with Kara leaving but that didn't make him feel any better. He liked them and wanted to spend time with them but he wanted Kara there as well.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Mike huffed out a sigh and started to head into the dugout, taking a seat at the very end of the bench. His teammates came in and out, grabbing this and that and talking excitedly.

"Nice article Matthews." One of his teammates Jack said he came into the dugout as well.

Lifting his head, Mike studied the guy, trying to figure out if it was sarcasm or not. After tossing the magazine, Mike had contemplated digging it out of the trash several times until he left his place.

"Seriously man." Jack said with a laugh, looking at Mike, "It was a good article. Changed my mind about you."

Puzzled, and now more intrigued with what Kara had written, Mike just slowly nodded his head. Chewing on his bottom lip, it took a few seconds for him to get off the bench and out of the dugout. 

"Alex! Alex!" Mike called out loudly, catching her attention by waving his arms as well. Of course, everyone else had turned to look at him as well.

"Do you have the magazine?" He asked, looking hopeful at her.

A smirk crossed her lips as she nodded. Digging into the diaper bag, Alex pulled out another copy and stood, tossing it to Mike. "Figured I might need a backup."

The faintest of smiles crossed his lips as he nodded his head in thanks. Mike's fingers worked furiously, flipping through until he reached the center with his article. The byline with Kara's name made his heart jump a little. Despite being mere minutes away from the first pitch and standing on the infield Mike's eyes began to scan the article.

_Mike Matthews. The name alone sparks a debate about the bad boy of baseball. Talent player or egocentric jerk? It's a debate that's raged around him since he was just a boy from Daxam who stepped onto the baseball diamond at Texas University and made a name for himself. What the world doesn't know about Mike Matthews though is that the man who the cameras catch out at bars and with a new girl on his arm isn't the real Mike Matthews. The Mike Matthews I got to know over the last three months is a man capable of so much more than a good game. He's kind and generous with his time and love. He's constantly growing and evolving. His smile radiates when he bathes you in his warmth. He can keep you on your toes and linger in anticipation of his next move. If there is anyone who deserves a second chance at life, it's Mike Matthews._

There was a sting in Mike's eyes as he read just a small part of the article. In his hands was proof that Kara cared about him and saw past what he tried to be pretend his was. And it was gift from her to share with the world what he struggled with. Swallowing hard, Mike continued reading the article, ignoring the calls from his coach to get ready, soaking in everything Kara had to say about him. She painted him in such a bright light, as a kid who just struggled to find his place and as a man with the potential to change the world.

"Matthews! Matthews!" His coach screamed, pulling his attention away from the magazine. "Let's go! Game is about to start."

Mike looked between the article and his friends, who all were looking at him, smiles on their faces as if they could read his mind.

"I'm sorry Coach." Mike said with a breathless smile. "I gotta go."

"Go? Go where? You got a game! Matthews! Matthews!"

The coach's yelling was futile as Mike had already taken off into the tunnel towards the locker room. He had no time change but had dashed into the locker room, swapping out his sneakers for a pair of sneakers and grabbing his wallet to pay for a taxi. Still in his uniform, he ran through the tunnels, hurrying up stairs to get to the main concourse and pushed his way through the throngs of people giving him double takes.

A few excuse me's and sorry's fell from his lips as he pushed his way towards the exit, running over to the drop off point looking for a taxi or anything to get him to National City Airport.

"Aren't you supposed to be winning be a ballgame?" Came the voice of Cat Grant.

Snapping his neck towards her, she stood leaning against a black car, her over-sized sunglasses covering her eyes but from the faint smile on her lips and the tone of her voice, Mike knew she held some kind of amused look.

"Sorry Ca-Miss Grant." He said with his own smile, "I gotta get to the airport. I don't have enough time to explain it but I promise, I won't be worth the investment in me if I don't do this."

"And by this, do you mean telling Kara how you really feel?"

Mike gave a scoff of disbelief as his face scrunched, questioning how Cat knew.

"Please, nothing gets passed me" Cat said with a shake of her head, "Get in." She said quickly as she turned and pulled the driver's door open for herself

Mike didn't even hesitate as he rushed over to the car, pulling the passenger side open. Before he even had the belt clicked, Cat had pulled the car out and pressed her foot heavily against the gas pedal. Mike reacted by grabbing the handle bar and looking over at Cat.

"Can I see your phone?" He asked, his eyes glued to the road in fear as Cat weaved in and out of traffic.

"You aren't calling her." She said, looking over at him with a pointed stared. Mike would have preferred she keep her eyes on the road.

"No, no I just need to buy a ticket to get through the gate." He said.

Cat tossed her phone that had been between her palm and the wheel at him, impressed he'd thought about that in advance.

"How long till we get there?" Mike asked as his fingers clicked away at the screen, pulling up flights, just needing something to get his past security and to Kara.

"10 minutes."

Lifting his head, he looked at Cat in concern. "It takes like 30 minutes to get there from the park."

"Yes if you drive carefully."

With a jerk of the wheel, she pulled into the other lane, her foot slamming down again. Mike's newest worry wasn't how Kara would respond to him but rather if he would get there in one piece.

"God help me." He mumbled as he finished booking a ticket.

True to her word though, ten terrifying minutes later, Cat was pulling up to the airport drop off and Mike was rushing towards the door. He could see the looks people were giving him, confused by the full baseball uniform and the fact he vaguely familiar to many of them somehow.

Checking the flight board, Mike let out a sigh of relief that he still had a short window before Kara boarded her flight. Rushing to the service desk, he handed over his id and tapped his fingers impatiently. The young girl working the desk keep flashing a smile at him as she printed his pass.

"I upgraded you." She said with a giggle as she handed Mike his id and ticket. With a tight smile of thanks, Mike just shook his head and hurried towards security now. Finally having a moment to catch his breath, Mike waited for the few people in front of him to make there were through the checkpoint. It had been a split second decision for him to take off from the game, one last effort to stop Kara from leaving and now, Mike was trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say. 

After getting through security, Mike took off  in a jog, ignoring the people who were all giving him looks as he rushed towards gate A20. The excitement in his chest started to build. All he had left was hope, just hope that this and his words would be enough to convince Kara that they deserved each other, and they deserved a chance to explore them. He knew it in his heart that the two of them were meant to be together. She'd she it as well, he could just feel that.

Catching his breath as he came to a stop at A20, his eyes glanced around the people gathered, silently thanking God that boarding hadn't started yet and giving him a shot.

"Mike?" Kara's disbelieved voice said from behind him.

Spinning on his heels, his chest still rising and falling as his heart calmed down from the rush. The smile on his lips grew as he saw it. Two weeks had been too long without seeing or talking to her. Her presence alone brought a calm and comfort to him again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, her eyes still wide as she tried to make herself believe that Mike Matthews was in fact standing in front of her at this moment.

"You." He said, the smile on his lips just growing, "I'm here for you."

Kara's stomach did a flip and a warm feeling came over her at his voice and the look he was giving her. Her mind felt cloudy just from him being around him. "You're supposed to be playing a game right now."

"This is more important."

Mike's expression changed, his eyes softening as he stepped to Kara, taking her hand in his own.

"Kara, I, God there is so much I wanna say and I don't know how." Mike's eyes rested on their hands, feeling Kara's soft hand in his own, "I love you. I've been falling in love with you since we met. And I know how crazy that is and how crazy this is but I gotta say it."

Kara's choked back a sob, her eyes glistening as she tried to grasp that this was happening, that Mike had really come rushing to the airport for her. His words, his declaration of love made her entire body heat up, her mind racing as she took it to heart. He loved her.

"I love you and you, Kara you are the best woman I have ever met and you've made me into the best man I can be. I need you and I want you. You're the perfect catch."

Walls were crumbling around her as his words kept hitting her. Each time he said it, she felt that it sounded crazier. For two weeks she had convinced herself that this was the right move and for two weeks she had found herself right back into the safe and comfortable love with Benjamin.

"Stay." Mike whispered, stepping closer to Kara, his head resting against her, "Please stay."

"Kara?" Benjamin's voice interrupted, panic and worry on his face at what he had stumbled upon after being gone getting some things from one of the airport shops. His biggest fear was unfolding in front of him.

Kara's eyes snapped open, meeting Mike's and the realization of what she was letting herself fall into there. 

"Now boarding Flight 167 to Gotham. Class A passengers are now welcome to board." Came the call from the desk agent for Kara and Benjamin's flight. So much was happening in such a short amount of time. Mike was declaring his love. Benjamin was standing panic. And Kara was waging a war in her heart and mind over what to do.

She had needed this from Mike two weeks ago, not seconds before she boarded her flight to a new life.

"I'm sorry." Kara whispered, shutting her eyes as the tears finally feel. She pulled her hands back from Mike's, refusing to look at him. She glanced towards Benjamin, nodding and holding her hand out for him instead.

For the second time, Mike felt his heart completely shatter. He stood frozen in place, eyes shut tight as he tried to keep his own tears from falling. His shot had missed.

Picking his head up, Mike let out a deep breath, fighting every urge in his body to turn around and look at Kara. She really had chosen and Mike was too late to change it.

Hanging his head, he slowly began walking away, noticing the amount of cell phones on him. He had really needed that moment captured forever.

Kara kept letting out small breathes, a voice repeating over and over in her head it was the right thing. She was too scared to risk it all for Mike, too scared to return his love even if she did, too scared of losing Mike again.

"It's okay." Benjamin whispered. Kara just nodded, knowing that she'd probably never be okay again.

** xxTPCxx **

"And in other news, National City Rocket 3rd Baseman Mike Matthews took a swing and really missed." The news anchor said on Mike's tv. There had been endless calls and articles since Mike left the airport and the videos of Kara's rejection spread. Hours later, each time he watched a video, he felt the pain all over again. And the worst part was he couldn't bring himself to stop watching them. Between them and his own memory, every part of him was convinced that Kara had felt the same and he had just been too late.

The video playing now was one where Kara dropped his hands and returned to Benjamin. Those ones left a string. Mike wanted a drink, to drown himself in the alcohol to the point of a black out but he wasn't able too. Not feeling for Kara sounded worse than what he was going through now.

The door to his penthouse slowly clicked, causing Mike to turn suddenly in confusion. As the door open, he let out a gasp.

Kara was supposed to be settling into her new life in Gotham, not standing right there.

"I'm sorry." She said as he stood, his own stunned look mirroring hers from earlier in the day. "I got on that plane and all I could think for that whole flight was that I had made a mistake. We landed and I couldn't get off the plane. I was so scared of maybe losing you if I stayed, I didn't realize that leaving was a guaranteed way to lose you."

That was all Mike needed to hear. He rushed over, his arms wrapping around Kara as her hands found his neck. Their mouths connected in a kiss as full of fire and passion as their first. Fireworks and explosions went off in their minds, their bodies calming and connecting, the parts of them they had swore were broke beyond repair coming back together.

"I love you too." Kara whispered out of breath.

All the turmoil and pain they'd been going through suddenly vanished. It was so cliche to talk about stars and planets aligning but it was happening. Everything that had pulled them apart was coming together. 

Moving his hands to her cheeks, Mike smiled, his eyes drowning in hers and the smile on his face the most genuine one he'd ever had.

"You'll never lose me." He told her.

Kara nodded, smiling as she leaned forward and pulled Mike into another kiss.

He was right. 

They'd never lose each other again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas my friends we did it! We reached the end. I just want to thank all of you who have read and rooted for this story. I had a blast writing it and I hope you have all got something out of it you enjoy. If enough people express interest, I may write a final epilogue for this. I have a few ideas in mind of where Ms. Danvers and Mr. Matthews ended up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular request, an epilogue for The Perfect Catch.

"Your mountain is waiting!" Mike Matthews said in a cheery little voice as his eyes left the page he had been reading out loud to look at the baby on his lap, "So get on your way!"

Closing the book, Mike said as he bounced Ruby, looking up as sets of footsteps finally came into the small room he had been waiting in. 

"Look Rubes, your moms and auntie finally decided they were pretty enough." Mike teased, his fingers around Ruby's wrist as he helped her to wave. She giggled as he stood up, handing Ruby over to an approaching Sam.

"Ha, ha." She said sarcastically, "I'm guessing it only took you two seconds to put on your suit."

"You kidding? I have no idea how to tie a tie. It took forever."

Smiling, Kara stepped to Mike, fiddling with his tie with a smile on her face, "I think you did a great job."

"Thanks babe." He replied with a smile, leaning in and pressing their lips together quickly. Kara didn't let him go so easily as her hands slide to his cheeks, holding him and deepening their kiss.

"I thought we were late." Alex said, clearing her throat as she interrupted her sister with a smile.

Turning red, Kara broke from Mike, her hand going to cover her mouth as she avoided her sister's gaze.

Tonight was the opening and the reception party for Mike's charity. A year ago, Kara had completely changed his outlook on not just himself but the good he could do with his life when she took him to the children's hospital. Inspired by both Kara and the children, Mike had devoted his free time and off-season to building up his charity, raising funds and installing an entire new wing to the children's hospital, dedicated solely for the children to play in and be free. His organization had recruited more than a few friendly faces to donate their time to the children as well.

The transformation Mike had undergone since meeting and falling in love with Kara had been well noted in the press as well. Cat, ever grateful to have Kara back, had offered the same type of promotion at CatCo and Mike had proven himself a rather valuable asset himself.

"After you ladies." Mike said as he stepped to the side, extending his arm out to let Alex, Sam, Ruby and Kara out before him. The small room had been a holding area before their quick walk down the red carpet. Mike took his time, thanking interviewers and making sure that they knew the importance of his charity and how he ready to be a leader of change off the field as well.

The walk down the red carpet didn't take nearly as long as the donor speeches. Seated right up front on stage, Kara next to him thankfully, Mike had found it hard to keep his eyes anywhere except on her.

Their first year together had been bliss. He had watched Kara grow in her career and grow even more with him. She took risks he'd never imagine, fought for what she wanted and she had never once made him question or doubt if they were right for one another. Even their fights had been brief and resolved. Winn had joked the honeymoon stage would wear out but it hadn't. The passion and desire they shared for one another still burned as hot as their first night.

Mike had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he had missed his own introduction. It wasn't until Kara had nudged him with a laugh and smile that he noticed. Standing, a quick peck on Kara's lips, Mike stepped around the table and to the microphone.

Looking out at the mixture of friends, family, donors, reporters and the very children he'd be helping, a smile came over Mike's face as he sighed.

"This is a dream come true." He said, the smile on his face just growing. "I know a year ago no one would have expected a guy like Mike Matthews to be giving back and thinking of others but one woman took a chance on me and swore that something better was there. I have so many people I want to thank for helping make the Let Them Play Organization flourish but she is the one I have to thank the most."

Turning around, Mike smiled at Kara and held out his hand, "Can you come join me?"

Kara looked around, a little chuckle of disbelief escaping as she got up to roaring applause to join Mike. She should have been expecting something like this as she had quickly learned that while Mike had never tried romance on a girl before, he excelled at romancing her. Each morning that she woke up with Mike, Kara was always greeted to some little surprise. From flowers to breakfast and coffee, Mike made such an effort to make sure Kara knew first thing in the morning she was loved. And she loved him just as much in return. He had brought the one thing in life she had never truly experienced, a love of passion and fire, of mind consuming devotion. It was never safe with Mike as each day she made the chose to dive head first into loving him no matter the cost.

Reaching his side, Mike turned to her, his blue eyes shining brightly and he quickly lost himself in her. Despite the hundreds gathered, the room seemed to fall entirely silent, allowing the two of them to exist alone. 

"I would have never believed I could do a thing like this without you." Mike said, his voice echoing thanks to the microphone but clearly only meant for Kara. "I'd still think I was some dumb jock whose only good in life was from baseball and partying."

Unable to stop herself, tears began welling in Kara's eyes as her hand reached out to cup his cheek, her thumb running over his soft skin. She wanted to say something, to tell he that he never was that guy but he knew that and this was his moment.

Remembering the room for a moment, Mike turned back out, his grin wide as his hand slipped into his pocket casually. "You know about a year ago I went viral after Kara Danvers here broke my heart at the airport."

There was a loud chorus of laughter for a moment.

"Obviously it's worked out pretty well for me since then but uh, I hope tonight I can go viral for a better reason." He continued.

Mike turned back to Kara as his hand came out of his pocket, a small black box in his hand as he slide down to one knee.

"Kara Danvers, would you allow me the honor of becoming your husband?" Mike asked her

Kara gasped, her hands covering her mouth as the tears finally broke. Everything in her body jumped, her heart swelling and the butterflies in her stomach going a million miles a minute.

"Yes, yes!" She choked out with a laugh. Mike smiled in return as he slide the sparkling diamond onto her finger and stood.

Kara's arms found their way around Mike's neck as they connected into a slow kiss. The room once more exploded and echoed into cheers of excitement.

It was plain to anyone who spent even a second in their presence, Mike and Kara were simply meant to be.


End file.
